A Season to Grow
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story with my OMC Zach Hotchner. He suffers a set back playing baseball. This story chronicles how he deals with that. It's a stand alone piece and is very light on the baseball stuff. It's more about Zach dealing with the hand that has been dealt to him; with his dad and Uncle Dave and others supporting him. There will be the whole team in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one was the next in my queue. I did not expect to be writing it this late in the spring.**

**Like all the rest, this is a completely written story. You will get one chapter a day. *Light saber at the ready for the FF gremlins***

**All rights to the CM characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS, and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Zach Hotchner was getting antsy. He couldn't wait for January and the start of baseball practice. It wasn't that he was bored. Between his classes at George Mason, taking care of Jack and working out to get ready for the season, he was plenty busy. After he would finish his last class three days a week, he would use the pool at the local YMCA that his dad used as well, training for another triathlon. The Hotchner's had a family membership. Zach made use of their fitness center as well, following the off-season weight lifting program that the team trainer, Jake Mendez had planned out for him. He and Pete had also started to use a local indoor batting facility together a couple days a week. Jack always came along to watch them hit "dingers"; monster shots that would hit the back wall.

Charlie Wallace, the owner, kidded the guys. "You keep putting dents in my wall, I'm gonna charge you boys more," he smiled. A former baseball player that blew out a knee that ended his career, he knew talented players when he saw them. He supported the boys and cut them a break on the cost with one condition; they let Jack get some at bats in as well. Jack loved his time with the "big guys", still growing like a weed; and developing his own sweet bat swing as well. He would soon be the next Little League star of the Hotchner family.

Once again, the family had a wonderful Christmas. Sean and Beth came down from New York and they had a special and memorable time. Aaron again got an early and treasured present; another letter from the George Mason University president congratulating Zach on making the Dean's List.

New Year's Eve rolled around; still not into the party scene, Zach and Caleigh were more than happy to spend the evening together with Jack while Aaron and Beth enjoyed a night out. Jack was long in bed when 2014 rolled in. Since they were staying in for the evening, Aaron had bought a bottle of champagne for them to share. The couple enjoyed a deep kiss and looked forward to what the New Year would bring for the two of them.

The three of them woke up around nine and joined Aaron and Beth at Rossi's home for brunch at ten. Dave had hosted his usual team New Year's Eve party. JJ, Will and Henry had returned so JJ could help Beth with the cooking. Morgan was there as well; having spent the night at Dave's. Zach walked in and took one look at Dave. He smiled at his dad and Morgan. "Either one of you have your service weapon handy? He needs to be put out of his misery," Zach teased, with his usual bullshit smile.

Dave, suffering his usual NYE hangover, looked at him. "Shut up Zach," he growled.

Jack looked at Caleigh. "I don't think I'm gonna give Uncle Dave a hug this morning."

"Neither am I," Caleigh said, nodding her head in serious agreement. Jack laughed while Henry nodded his blonde head. Dave just glared at them as the rest laughed more. Mudg barked his acceptance.

Dave rubbed his forehead. "Damn dog," he muttered. The younger boys laughed more.

-00CM00-

George Mason University started its second semester the Tuesday after the Martin Luther King holiday. So did Coach Taylor with baseball practice for the Patriots. Those first four days were mainly filled with conditioning exercises and getting practice routines set. The last full week in January, they started regular practices.

Given the time of year in northern Virginia, the team worked out in their indoor practice facility they shared with the women's softball team. The boosters, aka donors to the two programs, had poured a major of amount of money into the facility, as well as the outdoor stadiums for both teams. That was one of the reasons why Zach had chosen GM. The three new facilities, built just before he started there, were amazing.

The tough part was sharing the indoor facility. The two teams traded times in the afternoon; early shift and late shift. Early shift got Zach home a little after four. Jack would get off the bus and spend the time at the neighbors across the street. Sheila home schooled her son who was autistic. Yet Jack and Charlie were the best of buds. Charlie would always light up like a Christmas tree when Jack came in the door. They would spend the time putting puzzles together or playing with Charlie's cars.

It was the late schedule that made things a bit hectic for Zach. After his classes, he'd go home, study for a bit and then start something for dinner. His dad or Aunt Jessica would finish the rest. Aaron, a committed father to Zach playing baseball, when the team was in the office would be home by 4:15 so Zach could make practice at five. Jessica was on the same schedule when the team was out on a case. Zach would get home a little before eight, heat up his dinner, then study some more.

What really kept Zach sane was Caleigh. As a soccer player, her fall schedule was just as hectic, balancing her studies with practices and games. Zach was a constant support to her. He and Jack never missed a home game and sometimes traveled to support her and the team when they had a road game in the area. Aaron would join them whenever he had the chance. Spring was her chance to pay it back to him. If Jess got hung up with her job the afternoons that Zach had late practice, Caleigh was more than happy to help out.

But it was tough on the two them getting some "date" time together. Caleigh's season with the Patriots ended in the Regionals of the NCAA play-offs in mid-November. Before the couple could blink, it was the holidays with Thanksgiving and Christmas.

-00CM00-

By mid-February, while still a little chilly, the team got into their regular routine of 1:30 practices outside on their field. But the practices were intense; the team would be soon leaving for their annual week-long trip to Florida for a tournament before the start of the regular season. They would always face tough competition.

The team would start practices with a 15 minute warm-up routine designed specifically for the position players. Mike Jeffries, the pitchers and catchers coach that had been Zach's mentor when he was younger kept a close eye on his players to make sure they got warmed up properly. He knew that Zach never slouched off on those routines, like some young players could.

When the full practice began, Mike worked tirelessly with his players. "We're facing three teams in Florida that have speed demons. If they get on, it's up to all of you to not let them advance on a steal." Zach, as the number one catcher, took most of the reps with the pitchers, with Johnny Laird, the third-string catcher fielding the throws at second base. Javier Lopez, Zach's back-up, took the pick-off throws from the pitchers at first.

By Wednesday, the drill had become routine for the group. Zach zipped off another of his perfect throws to Johnny and went down in a heap, clutching his upper right arm with his catcher's mitt. Jake Mendez, keeping an eye on the entire team from his usual spot in the first base coach's box, raced to him. Mike was hot on his heels. Tomas Aurilla, the team's top pitcher, who was on the mound, wasn't far behind.

Zach shook off his catcher's mitt to rub his arm as Jake got to him. Zach sat up, still rubbing his arm. "Zach, talk to me," he gently said, pushing up his catcher's mask. When Zach looked at him, he saw the tears in eyes.

"Shit Jake; it hurts."

"Where Cob?"

"Right here," Zach said, pointing to his upper arm, just below his shoulder.

Mike looked at Jake. _Please don't let it be his rotator cuff_ he thought. Jake gently probed the area. When he hit the sore spot, Zach withered in pain more.

Tomas knelt down to support him behind his back. "I got you Cob. Let Jake help you." The rest of the team, including Coach Taylor and the rest of his staff, noticed what was happening and rushed in. Pete got there first.

"Cob; you OK?" Zach just shook his head at him. Jenny Lawton, one of Jake's training staff assigned to the team with her sports medicine studies appeared with a huge ice bag.

Jake smiled at her. "You're good Jen." He applied the ice. Trayvon Washburn was right behind with the ace bandage to hold it in place. Jake gently lifted Zach's arm to get the bandage around the ice with Jenny supporting Zach's wrist and elbow. Jake rubbed Zach's chest. "Let the ice kick in and take some deep breathes."

Zach looked at him. "Jake, what is it? Talk to me; is it my rotator cuff?"

"I don't know Cob," he said. Zach burrowed the Hotchner glare at him. "It's in the area," he said, shaking his head. "But it's not what I usually feel with that. Let the ice kick in; we'll get you into the locker room and go from there."

Tomas, Pete and Trayvon got Zach on his feet and he walked into the dugout. Jake helped him get his catcher's gear off and into his team bag. Trayvon grabbed the bag and Jake and Jenny led him into the locker room.

Coach Taylor looked at the rest of his team. "Let's get back at it." The team looked at him. They knew who the quiet rock of the team was. "I know; I'm hurting like the rest of you. But we move on as a team. Cob would want that." The team dispersed back to their stations. Taylor grabbed Pete's arm. "Stan, I understand if you want….."

Pete shook his head. "That Cobra would kick my ass," he sadly smiled. "I'll check on him after practice on my way home."

"Give me a heads up on what you find out, OK," Taylor asked.

"You got it Skipper," Pete said.

Zach, in the locker room, refused a shower that Jake offered. "I didn't break a sweat out there. Jake, what happens from here?"

"Cob, you go through the hoops with your normal doctor. Just show the registration staff your university ID with the insurance stamp and they'll take it from there. But Cob, get the hell out of here and get that appointment made." Jenny disappeared to let Zach change and less than fifteen minutes later; Zach was pulling out his cell phone, dressed in his regular clothes.

Jake looked at him. "I help dad deal with a second grader; our family doc is on speed dial." Jake smiled, knowing the family situation.

Twenty minutes later, Jake re-appeared on the field. Coach Taylor noticed him coming out of the dugout and walked to him. "He's got a 5:20 appointment with his doc." Jake paused. "Thank God." Taylor gave him another look. "I don't like how it looks Skipper."

###

**A/N: Just a reminder: the Dean's List is students that accumulate a GPA (grade point average) of 3.5 (on a scale of 0 – 4.0) or higher for the semester. Skipper is what the head coach of a baseball team is called.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you pmp1208! I wish I could send you a PM to do it personally.**

Chapter 2

Aaron was sitting at his desk when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and immediately picked it up. "Zach? Why aren't you at practice?"

"Because I got hurt; I hurt my throwing arm," Zach said and paused. "Dad, I'm scared," he barely said. Aaron heard it in his voice.

"Is it your elbow?"

"No dad; it's in my upper arm. I think it's my rotator cuff."

"What did Jake say?"

"A definite maybe."

"Where are you now son?"

"Getting in my truck to head home; I've got a 5:20 appointment with Dr. Schmidt so he can refer me to Dr. Carlson."

"I'll be home by 4:30 so I can go with you. Can you call Caleigh and see if she'll stay with Jack while we go?"

"Sure dad," Zach said. "I'll take care of it."

"Good; and Zach – you'll get through this. Injuries can be a part of playing sports and you know that. Keep your chin up."

"OK dad; thanks." Zach ended the call. Aaron wasn't convinced with Zach's words. He took one look at his desk and started gathering up his files, shoving them in his briefcase. Dave happened to walk by and noticed.

He stuck his head in Aaron's door. "Going home early?"

Aaron looked at him. "Zach did something to his throwing arm at practice. He's on his way home now and has a doctor's appointment later this afternoon. But he's really down Dave; I can hear it in his voice."

"Then you need to be home with your son Aaron," Dave softly smiled. "Morgan and I have the fort. Get out of here."

Aaron smiled at his best friend, shoving his laptop into his briefcase. "Thanks Dave," he said looking at him. "And yes, I'll keep you in the loop."

"Tell Zach to keep his chin up." Aaron smiled. "Already did that didn't you dad," Dave asked with a smile.

"Yes; but I don't know if it's working."

"Get out of here Aaron and take care of Zach." Aaron smiled, grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door. "And grab a bag of ice on the way home," Dave advised.

"I'll talk to you later," Aaron said. "See you in the morning." Dave rubbed his shoulder and watched him descend the steps.

JJ, sitting at Emily's old desk, looked at Dave as he started to walk to his office. Reid looked up from his file as well. "Zach hurt his arm at practice today. Hotch wants to be there for him."

"How bad Dave?" JJ said.

"Nothing broke; just something with a muscle or something like that," he smiled. JJ and Reid both nodded their heads and returned to work. Yet when Dave returned to his office and sat down in his chair, he worried in silence how all this would affect Zach.

-00CM00-

David Rossi was not the only one with that thought. Caleigh stewed with her thoughts as she drove to the Hotchner home. _This is going to shake Zach so bad. He's never been hurt before during a season. And if he needs surgery?_ Caleigh just shook that thought out of her head.

Caleigh walked into the Hotchner home to see Aaron, dressed down, helping Jack with his homework at the kitchen counter. Both of them smiled at her as she approached them. "How is he," Caleigh dared to ask.

"He's pretty numb from the ice," Aaron smiled. "He's working on his homework," he said, nodding towards Zach's downstairs lair. Caleigh took the time to look over Jack's homework, giving him a high five on his math assignment he just completed.

"What's next Jack?"

"Geography," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's pretty easy."

Caleigh smiled at Aaron, rubbing Jack's neck. "Well then superstar, rock it out."

She looked at Aaron. "What's for dinner? Anything I can help with?"

Aaron smiled. "Jack had some cookies and milk after he got home. I thought we'd play dinner by ear after we get home from the doctor's."

Caleigh smiled. "We can work that out before you go. I'm heading down to see about our patient." Aaron and Jack smiled at her.

Zach smelt her perfume before she leaned against the doorway of his bedroom. "Hey you," he smiled.

"Hey you; how's the arm?"

"Not barking at the moment; the ice is doing its job."

Caleigh looked at his Engineering books he had spread across his desk and marveled. "Is that the ice bag Jake put on it?"

Zach shook his head. "No, dad put a new one on when he got home. And we added a washcloth underneath it. My fingers were starting to get numb with Jake's ice pack just on my t-shirt sleeve."

Caleigh walked to him, put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. Zach welcomed the moment. When they finished, she nodded at his laptop. "What you working on?"

"My engineering dynamics class," he said, shaking his head. "This is my killer class; if I get through this, the rest should be easy."

Caleigh looked again and shook her head. "I'll settle for writing papers on my theories of child development," she smiled. She deeply eyed Zach. "Talk to me; please."

Zach shook his head. "I play sports; so do you. Injuries can happen; it's just my first so I got shook a bit." He looked at Caleigh. "I'm scared; but what can I do," he shrugged with his left shoulder.

Caleigh smiled at him. "Let all of us that love you help you through it."

Zach gave her the huge Hotchner smile. "Figured that one out already babe when dad came home from work early and you dropped everything and came running here."

Caleigh rubbed her index finger across his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," he said, pulling her into his lap.

-00CM00-

Zach and Aaron sat in the waiting room at the clinic. Aaron shook his head at Zach's bouncing knee. Zach looked at him. "We've had this convo before dad."

"And you were sixteen back then," Aaron smiled.

Zach shook his head. "And there's as much on the line this time as the last time."

Aaron rubbed Zach's shoulder. "You got through that one; you'll get through this one," he smiled.

"Zach Hotchner," they both heard. They looked up to see Jodie, Dr. Schmidt's usual nurse, dressed in her usual nurse's scrubs, smiling at the two of them. They rose out of their seats and joined her. "Hi Zach," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," he said, following her to an exam room. Jodie motioned to the chair and did the usual checks of his medications and blood pressure. She frowned as she put the numbers in the computer record.

"You're blood pressure is up a bit."

"I'm more than a little stressed right now."

Jodie smiled at him. "Whatever it is Zach, we'll get it taken care of. Dr. Schmidt should be in to see you in a couple of minutes." She left the room, shutting the door. Aaron leaned against the exam table.

Zach eyed him. "You didn't have to be here; I'm a big boy if you haven't noticed."

"I don't care how big you are; you're still my son," he said. "We'll all help you get through this."

They heard a polite knock on the door and Dr. Schmidt walked in. "Hi Zach," he said. "What the hell did you do to your arm?" Zach smiled at his dad. Doc Schmidt was like that. He was direct and knew how to talk to his patients. Aaron had called it when Zach first saw him with his finger after the incident with Foyet. He listened as Zach described what had happened earlier that afternoon.

"You tell me Doc."

Dr. Schmidt smiled. "Then let's get started. I need you to stand up." Zach complied. "Where does it hurt?"

Zach pointed to one specific area of his upper arm without hesitation. "Right there," he said, putting his index finger on the spot. Dr. Schmidt gently probed the area and then put Zach through some tests of his arm to see the resistant level his arm could withstand.

He got to the last. "Zach, I want you to hold your arm out to me, holding you thumb up." Zach complied. "Now, put it behind your back at your waist line, and see how far you can lift it up your back along your spine." Zach barely moved his thumb up his spine when he winced in pain. Dr. Schmidt smiled. "Sit down Zach; I've got everything I need to know." Zach sat down in the chair. Dr. Schmidt sat down in his and looked Zach in the eye.

"Zach, it's not your rotator cuff; you have a tear in your bicep tendon." He got up from his chair and gently lifted Zach's arm. "You understand the term bicep? Zach nodded at him. "That means your upper arm as has a muscle that is in two places; you've got the first built up by weight-lifting. The one just above your elbow that you show off to all the ladies when you flex your arm," he smiled.

"One lady Doc," Zach said.

"Good for you Zach," Dr. Schmidt said. "But the bi in bicep means two muscles. The second is in your upper arm, just below the shoulder," he explained, rubbing the area. "And in that part of the bicep is your bicep tendon that connects to the shoulder." He ran his fingers along the channel and then put his finger on a spot slightly below Zach's shoulder. "Right there; and that tendon runs through a channel to that spot. Where you pointed is where you have the tear. And given how you responded to my tests, I'd say a large one. The tendon is hanging on for dear life right now by a thread." He sat down.

"And…," Zach asked.

"Don't get ahead of me Zach," Dr. Schmidt smiled. "That doesn't happen with one throw." He zeroed into Zach's eyes. "Tell me when you first felt something there." Aaron looked at his oldest son. He quickly deduced that Dr. Schmidt had called it by Zach's reaction and his eyes. When Zach dropped his head a little, he knew for sure.

"Damn, you are direct Doc," Zach said. Dr. Schmidt just looked at him. "It started Christmas Day. It was putting a heavy bowl away on the top shelf. I don't know what I did, but I felt a twinge. It was fine the next day. Then, during the break, Pete and I," he said, looking at the doctor, "my teammate, were at a batting cage facility. It was just the two of us. We were throwing around a ball and we got kept getting farther and farther apart. He threw one to me that bounced. I picked it up with my throwing hand and threw it a bit sidearm. That's when I felt it hurt more." Aaron shook his head. "I laid low for two weeks and babied it." Zach looked at Dr. Schmidt and Aaron knew he was going to give up the final confession. "I knew I hurt something a couple days later. I went to reach for a pan in a cupboard at home with my usual arm, and it hurt to lift it above my shoulder."

"Zach, why didn't you say something then," Aaron asked.

"Because I thought it was just a pulled muscle thing. Let it be and baby it; it would go away."

Dr. Schmidt smiled. "The initial tear was Christmas with the bowl but really minor. And didn't someone teach you to not throw sidearm? Because that was the one that really did the damage."

Zach shook his head. "Yeah; someone that will chew me a new ass when he finds out," Zach said, thinking about Mike Jeffries. He looked at Dr. Schmidt. "So when do I see Dr. Carlson?" She was the orthopedic specialist that took care of Zach's index finger.

Dr. Schmidt smiled. "You don't; I don't even need an MRI. I just send you to Sara." Zach looked at him. "Officially Zach, I have to give a report to the university for insurance purposes. You injured that arm on their dime." Zach eyed him. "Zach, I know how they treat you athletes; they expect you to bring in big bucks for the school. It's their turn to pay for that. That's the good news."

"And the bad news," Zach asked.

"You're on the DL for six weeks; minimum. And you don't get off that until Sara says you're good to go."

"Who's Sara?"

Dr. Schmidt smiled. "Your new best friend; she's a physical therapist; the best one I know." He turned to the computer screen. "I'm going to write you out a referral for 12 sessions with her spanning four weeks. That's three a week. And I'm pretty sure the university will send a rep along with you to make sure you do the exercises she gives you."

"Bottom line Doc," Aaron said.

"Bottom line; he's not pitching this year. I can see him maybe catching towards the end of the season. But pitching is out. As the arm progresses, he could DH by the middle of the season. But that is Sara's call and hers alone. I'll back her evaluation." He looked at the two Hotchner's. "She's that damn good," he smiled.

Zach looked at him. "So no surgery?"

"Nope Zach; you just work your butt off with Sara helping you," he smiled.

###

**A/N: The rotator cuff is part of the shoulder. It can be one of a baseball player's worst nightmares for injuries. DH is designator hitter. *shakes head* I'll explain that one in a later chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Look: it's Monday! Y'all know what that means!**

Chapter 3

The two of them got into Aaron's car. That Zach had chosen to ride with his dad was testament enough to his injury. Aaron looked at him. "Now I know why I drove. It hurts your arm to even drive doesn't it?" Zach just nodded his head and leaned it back into the head rest, closing his eyes. Aaron let him have his time.

A minute later Zach opened his eyes and turned his head to his dad. Aaron saw the tears. "I dodged a bullet didn't I dad?"

"Yes you did son. The next question is what are you going to make of that?"

-00CM00-

Between classes the next morning, Zach made his first appointment with Sara, following the card that Dr. Schmidt had given him the night before. Maria, the receptionist and appointment clerk, for Sara, recognized the name. "Hey Zach; you are on Sara's priority list." She worked with him around his class schedule to get the first visit set up later that afternoon.

Zach walked into the team clubhouse at his usual 1:05 pm and went to his locker. Coaches Taylor and Jeffries walked out of Taylor's office. "What are you doing here Zach," Taylor asked.

"It's not as bad as we thought," he smiled.

Taylor looked at him. "We got Dr. Schmidt's report this morning. You're on the DL for six weeks." A couple of other players were already milling around the clubhouse, trying to not look like they were listening in to the conversation.

Zach eyed him. "Does that mean I'm not part of this team and can't contribute?" Taylor and Jeffries looked at each other. "Sure I can't throw; but why can't I be out there during catcher drills at second. I can still catch a ball; I just can't throw it. And I can work with Javy every day; just helping him and giving him some pointers."

Mike asked, "When do you have your first PT appointment?"

"This afternoon at 3:00; I can work with the team for an hour and then go to my appointment."

Taylor looked at him. "I thought you'd use the time to take care of Jack. I know it's tough this time of year with your schedule."

"Jack is taken care of and my family makes it work because they support me. My time until 4 pm is with this team; whether it's is on the field or going to PT."

"Then get dressed," Coach Taylor said. The two of them walked back to his office as Zach turned to change. Jeffries shut the door. Taylor walked behind his desk, sat down and looked at Mike. "Did we just see that kid mature even more?"

"Yes, we did Skipper," he smiled.

-00CM00-

Zach walked into the satellite office of the clinic's PT facilities. It was six blocks from home. Maria looked up from her computer. "Hi; you must be Zach," she smiled.

"That's me," he said, giving her the Hotchner grin back.

Maria smiled. "Sara will be with you in a few minutes." Zach took his coat off, babying his arm and hung it up on a hook. His usual nervousness in a new situation set in and he paced a bit in the waiting room.

"Hey Zach," he heard. Zach turned and saw a woman in her early thirties; all five foot four of her looking at him. "I'm Sara; you ready to get started?"

"More than ready," he smiled back. Sara led him to an exam room, shut the door behind them and patted a handed on the cushioned table that was unlike a doctor's office. "Sit down Zach and let's talk for a few minutes." Zach sat down. They discussed what had happened with this arm according to his charts. Sara smiled. "Doc Schmidt called me this morning and filled me in on a few more details," she winked. "And for the record, I agree with him. I was a scholarship athlete that blew a shoulder out in my senior year. While they paid my medical expenses, I was pretty much forgotten by the end of the season."

Zach looked at her. "That's rough; I'm sorry. I don't have that situation. I've already talked to the Skipper, errrrrrrrrrrr Head Coach Taylor," he said, with Sara smiling. "And my position coach has agreed. I can catch a ball and help the team. I just can't throw," he said, "and play right now."

Sara patted his knee. "I know baseball; my older brother started the chain of athletic over-achievers in our family. He never made it to the bigs; but he's a helluva high school coach in Indiana," she smiled.

_Damn, Doc was right; she's the right lady for me _Zach thought. "Here's what's going to happen today. I'm going to put you through the same tests that Dr. Schmidt did. What's different," she said, pulling out a two arm ruler, "is that I'm going to take measurements. This is my guide to see how you are progressing. That's step one," she smiled.

Zach slid off the table. "Let's get at it," he smiled. The weather had turned cool again and Zach was wearing one the new long-sleeved polo shirt that Rachel and Tom had gave him for Christmas. He looked at Sara. "I've got a t-shirt on underneath. Would that make it easier?"

Sara smiled. "Yes it would; but let me help you get your shirt off. I don't want you hurting before I make you hurt some more." She bored a look into his eye.

"Message delivered," Zach smiled. Sara helped him out of the polo, hung his shirt up neatly, and took her measurements. She then nodded at him to sit back down.

"The one that told Doc Schmidt what was hurting you is the one that really bothers me Zach," she said, typing notes into her laptop. "The thumb up the back is the real measurement. You can barely lift your arm. Doc was right; you've got a pretty major tear going there."

Zach looked at her. "So now what? Doc said I should trust you."

Sara looked him in the eye. "Do what Doc told you," she softly smiled. "Today, and for your next two appointments, I'm just going to concentrate on that tendon to give it a head start on healing. I'm going out the door to get my magic machine," she winked. "You lie down and I'll talk you through the procedure."

She came back in a minute later, pulled his t-shirt sleeve up and rubbed some gel on his arm. She pulled a wand off the machine and set the calibrations on the machine. "Zach, this is a radio-therapy. Think of it as a heating pad on steroids," she smiled. "Or an X-ray machine that has lost its mind and can't take pictures." Zach lightly laughed. "However," she said as she gently applied it to his wound area, "it speeds up the blood flow process of letting that tendon heal on its own." She gently rubbed it around over the area she had gelled. "We'll do this the first three sessions; and then I'll stretch your arm out. After those three, I'll take measurements again and see if we can go from there." Zach nodded his understanding and relaxed.

The therapy was non-invasive. After she finished, Sara wiped the gel off his arm and started on minor stretching exercises. The more she worked her magic, the more Zach wanted to purr like Rachel's cat Stripes who had finally accepted him. When she finished, she looked at him. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "How do I sleep with this? Last night was not fun."

"How do usually sleep; on your back or side?"

"On my right side," he said, "so I can hear the alarm clock." Sara looked at him. "I had a not so little run in with a tree root when I was young. I lost 80% of my hearing in right ear when my ear hit it." Sara could see the small scar on his right ear that bore out that it had taken a deep hit.

She rolled him on his right side, getting his arm in position that wouldn't hurt. "How's that feel?"

Zach smiled. "Like about 10 hours tonight which I badly need after last night. Thank goodness my homework load is light." Sara smiled and grabbed his shirt as Zach got off the table. She helped him into it.

"Before you go to bed Zach, I want you to ice down that arm for about 20 minutes. Ice is still the key. And here's a hint. Put three parts water into a Ziploc bag; add one part rubbing alcohol. It will never completely freeze so it's pliable when you take it out. And it's re-useable," she smiled. "Just stick it back in the freezer for the next day."

Zach beamed. "Duly noted; but I'll have to pick up the rubbing alcohol on the way home," he smiled. "But I'm the family cook; I follow a recipe or I fail. Any hints on how much water to use?" Sara laughed and gave him her recommendations. "That works," he smiled.

Sara smiled. "See you Thursday."

Zach got into his truck and pulled his cellphone out from the compartment in the console between the two front seats. As expected he had multiple texts from the usual suspects: his dad, Caleigh, Dave, Beth, Jess, Rachel, Pete, Lisa, Jake and shook his head. He put his truck in reverse and headed home; Jack was his first priority right now. And he never texted, far less took a call while driving. _There's too much on the line_, he thought. _Like my future_.

###

**A/N: When I write something that I might have to explain to my international readers, I highlight it in yellow. And this chapter has a whole lot of yellow; so I got some 'splaining to do!**

**From the top: the locker room of a baseball team is called the clubhouse. Javy is short for Javier. Five foot four metrically is 163 cm. "Bigs", which I've mentioned before, is what ball players call the Baseball Major Leagues; the pro teams. I think everyone should know what a Ziploc bag is; however I'll cover my bases. It's a plastic storage bag, usually used for food items with a zipper on the top that locks the bag shut.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Can you readers tell who my friends are that know about all this injury already by the reviews? And yes, they've busted me big time. I suffered this same injury just before Christmas last year at work. Zach's experience is mine. As I was going through PT, I thought "there's a story in my FF future with this." ;)**

Chapter 4

Zach pulled his truck into the driveway, hitting the button to open the garage door. His text from Dave included an extra message. _Swing by and pick up Mudg. I'm eating with you guys_. He let Mudg out of the truck to do his thing while he walked across the street to pick up Jack, spending some time with Charlie first. Charlie connected as much with Zach as he did with Jack, and smiled and waved at them both as they left.

"You and Charlie have a good time bro," Zach asked.

"Yeah, like we always do," Jack smiled. It quickly melted away. "I just wish we could talk more Zach. He's smarter than most people think." Mudg buzzed up to greet Jack.

Zach rubbed his brother's shoulder. "Jack, maybe try and read what his actions are saying." Jack eyed him with a puzzled look, giving Mudg his loves. Zach smiled at him. "Maybe he's talking to you that way." He and Caleigh had discussed Charlie at length one night. Caleigh was itching to meet him for her studies. She would soon be spending a few hours for a week with him and Sheila for a paper she was working on. Sheila gave the project her full blessing.

The brothers walked into the garage. Jack reached the top step first to the doorway as Zach put his key in the locked door. Growing so fast, Jack was now tall enough to push the button to put the garage door back down. Zach just shook his head, opened the door and got Jack in with Mudg bounding in as well. Jack shut off the alarm system.

They took their coats off and hung them up, pushing their tennis shoes off. "Jack, I need to send a bunch of texts; everyone wants to know how my first PT session went."

Jack looked at him. "How did it go Zach?"

Zach smiled. "A lot better than I thought. Sara is totally cool, and gave me a great tip." He waved the bottle of rubbing alcohol he had in his hand. "And you can help me with that." Jack eyed him. "It's a math problem," Zach smiled as they headed into the kitchen. Mudg promptly plopped down in the sunshine coming in the kitchenette windows for a nap.

Jack put his bookbag on one of the chairs at the lunch counter. "I've got to use the head and then raid the fridge," he smiled. "Back in a flash." Zach just shook his head at how grown up his brother was getting.

Zach sent two texts: the first to "family" people; the second to Pete, Lisa, Jake and Coach Taylor. While he was typing away on his phone, Jack opened the fridge door, eyed a bunch of green grapes that Zach had in there, and grabbed a bunch. He got into the counter chair, pulling off two. Zach looked at him. "One at time Jack; I'm not doing the Heimlich maneuver." A couple months after they had moved into the home after Haley died the Bureau offered a free course on childhood CPR and using the Heimlich one Saturday. Aaron, Zach and Jess all attended. JJ and Will were there as well.

Zach eyed the monthly lunch schedule for Jack's hot lunches at school, held up by a magnet on the fridge door. "Jack, I've got some hamburger thawed out. You haven't had tacos for a couple of weeks. Work for you for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Zach," he smiled. "So what's this math problem?"

"Good question; I need to do that first before I help you with your homework so I can use it later." He pulled a quart size Ziploc bag from the drawer. Jack looked at him. Zach reached into the cupboard and pulled out a ¾ cup measuring cup. "Sara said I need to use this for an ice bag for my arm. I'm supposed to use three parts water to one part rubbing alcohol."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Duh, bro; you pour three cups of water of that," he said, pointing to the measuring cup, "into the bag and then add one more of what you've got in the bottle."

Zach eyed him. "And you call me the math nerd?" The brothers laughed together.

"Zach, what does that do," Jack said, pointing to the bottle that Zach just opened with Jack holding the plastic bag open for him.

"Jack, it's rubbing alcohol. Remember when you got a measles shot in school last year?" Jack nodded his head. "The nurse rubbed your arm first with a wet swab?" Jack nodded again. Zach smiled. "That was rubbing alcohol; it's used to sterilize," Jack looked at him. "Clean an area," Zach smiled.

"But why with the water Zach?"

"Alcohol doesn't freeze. The mixture will partly, but not completely freeze. It's the perfect ice bag."

Jack looked at him. "I think Sara rocks bro," he smiled.

"Me too bro," Zach said. "I trust her." Jack beamed as Zach took the bag from him, sealed it tight and stuck it in the freezer portion of the fridge.

Zach was drilling Jack on his spelling words as he turned down the skillet with the hamburger and taco seasoning to let it simmer. They both heard the garage door go up and shared a smile. Less than a minute later they heard two voices.

"Uh oh; I don't know if I want to stay for dinner Aaron."

"Dave," Hotch questioned.

"It smells like tacos." Hotch looked at him. "Every time I eat tacos with you Hotchner's, I count to make sure I have all my fingers as I'm heading to my SUV. You three are carnivores with them."

Aaron laughed. "Get your butt inside; you want to check on Zach as much as I do."

"Uncle Dave," Zach shouted. "I need pain killer!"

Dave walked into the kitchen, waving a beer bottle at Zach. "Think that'll work kiddo," he smiled.

"Yup," Zach smiled back. "And for the record, the only place I'm going is downstairs to do homework and then to bed. Sara gave me a tip how to sleep. And I need to do that."

Aaron eyed the small dark circles under Zach eyes. "Yes you do," he smiled, as Dave handed Zach the beer.

"I really do dad," Zach confessed as he shared a hug with him. Dave enjoyed his usual power hug from Jack. Zach got the next from Dave.

Aaron gave Jack a hug, looking at his homework. "What do you have left Jack."

Jack smiled. "Just the usual; its reading for you and me."

"That rocks," Aaron said as they shared a high five. Zach and Dave smiled at each other.

"Ummm dad, he could use a bit more help on the geography homework," Zach said.

"That's my specialty," Dave smiled, sitting down next to Jack. Aaron went to his bedroom to change.

The four of them, as usual had a great time over dinner and Zach filled his dad and uncle in on his PT session. Dave helped with dinner clean up and then left. He was fleshing out a new outline for his next book to pitch to his publisher.

After Zach and Aaron had tucked Jack into bed, Zach went into the kitchen and grabbed his ice bag from the freezer. Aaron went to his laptop in the living room, to work on reports while clicking on CNN. "Homework done Zach," he asked as he saw him move to the steps.

"Yeah dad; I'm just going to ice down my arm for little while." Aaron smiled at him and buried his head into his work.

Zach went to his couch, securing the ice bag around his arm. He turned on the Capitals hockey game and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Later, Aaron looked at the clock in the corner of his laptop; it read 10:23. He got up and went downstairs to check on Zach. He walked into his den to find Zach soundly sleeping with the ice bag still on his arm, the TV still on with the game long over.

Aaron smiled and sat down on the coffee table and gently woke his son. "Zach," he said, with a gentle rub of his leg. Zach stirred. "Zach, son, you need to go to bed." Zach opened his eyes to his dad pulling the ice bag from his t-shirt sleeve that was holding it in place.

"I think that tendon is cooled down enough for the night," he smiled. "Get to bed son." Zach sleepily shook his head and headed for his bathroom. Aaron took the ice bag upstairs and put it in the freezer.

He went back downstairs to see Zach coming out of his bathroom, wearing his glasses. He threw his shirt into the basket in the laundry room. He walked into his bedroom and sat down on the side of his bed and yawned deeply, dropping his chin to his chest. "Son, you'll sleep better without the jeans and socks," Aaron gently said, rubbing his shoulder. He turned on the light Zach had on his nightstand.

Zach lifted his head and Aaron could see he was still half asleep. "Zach, jeans and socks; come on son," he said lifting up a leg, pulling off a sock.

"Dad, I can do it," he said, yawning again. He pulled the other sock off.

"Give it to me."

"Dad?"

"You're a Hotchner; our socks stink at the end of the day." Zach handed it to him and Aaron took the pair to the laundry basket. He returned to Zach pulling his jeans off, taking his wallet and other items out of the pockets and putting them on his dresser. He tossed the jeans into his desk chair.

"Bedtime Bonzo," Aaron smiled, guiding him to the side. Zach set the alarm clock on his cell and pulled his glasses off, setting them both on the nightstand.

"Dad, I don't need to be tucked in," Zach yawned again.

"I know Zach; but it's been a while since I had this moment with you; humor the old man," he smiled.

"If I ever call you that kick my butt," Zach smiled as he climbed into bed.

"Thank you son," Aaron smiled, helping Zach pull the blanket and comforter up over his shoulder as Zach settled in the way Sara recommended.

"Dad," Zach yawned, "you kiss my forehead, its game over."

Aaron laughed. "Good night son. I love you."

"Love you too dad," Zach yawned.

Aaron shut the soft light off, and headed into Zach's den. He shut the TV off and then turned. He stood in the doorway of Zach's room, watching his oldest son enter his deep slumber, softly snoring. He silently stood there for a few minutes.

_That's for you mom_ he thought. _He might need you stroking his hair a little tonight_. He softly smiled as he turned, shut the lights off in Zach's den and headed upstairs.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about yesterday's hiccup with FF. Darth Vader must have taken over the controls. My light saber didn't scare them; d*mn FF. :D**

Chapter 5

Zach woke up the next morning at seven to hear his dad getting Jack moving for breakfast and the bus. While his alarm was set for 7:45, he got up, threw on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt and went upstairs.

Aaron looked at him. "How'd you sleep?" He was dressed for work except for his tie and suitcoat.

"Like a log," Zach yawned, reaching into the fridge for the apple juice. Aaron noted he did it with his left hand. It was the same thing with Zach reaching into the cupboard for a glass. And he poured the juice with his left as well. Aaron was the only leftie in the house. Both the boys were right-handed like Haley.

Zach looked at his dad, who offered his son his bowl of just made oatmeal. Zach shook his head. "You eat with Jack. You've got to get to work. I can make my own breakfast," he said, pulling out the small skillet from the drawer below the oven; again left-handed. As he fried himself an egg and toasted a slice of bread, Aaron and Jack ate their breakfasts.

"What's up this afternoon Zach," Aaron asked. "You going to be home or does Jack need to go to Sheila and Mike's?"

Zach looked at him. "I really don't know. I told Coach Taylor yesterday I want to help out with the team as much as I can. I can't throw; that doesn't mean I can't think and help out in some way." Aaron smiled. "Let's play today by ear and see what happens."

Aaron looked at Jack. "Way ahead of you dad; I get off the bus and go to Sheila and Mike's."

Aaron smiled. "Now be ahead of me again and get your teeth brushed," he lovingly growled as he grabbed their bowls. Zach plowed into his toast, cheese and fried egg sandwich, with a large glass of milk, taking over Jack's chair at the lunch counter.

Jack re-appeared in the kitchen to grab his bookbag. "Bro, if you see my truck in the garage when you get off the bus….."

"You're home; got it Zach," he smiled. Aaron blew in with his tie and suitcoat on.

"Got it worked out guys?"

"Yeah dad," Zach said.

"Roger that dad," Jack said at the same time.

Aaron smiled at his sons and looked at his watch. "Jack, get your shoes and coat on. The bus should be here soon." Zach gulped down his last bite and joined them in the foyer.

"See ya bro," he smiled as Aaron opened the door as the bus pulled up. They shared a fist bump. Aaron hugged Jack and sent him out the door, watching closely until Jack got on the bus with a wave from Marie, the driver.

"Zach, I'm going to head out," Aaron said.

"Have a good day dad," Zach said, giving him a hug. "I'm hitting the shower." Aaron looked at him. "I know dad, keep you in the loop," he smiled. "Just set the alarm when you leave."

"Talk to you later son," he smiled with a nod. Zach went down the steps to his lair.

-00CM00-

After Zach finished his classes and had lunch with Caleigh, he walked to his truck and drove over to the other side of campus to the baseball facility. He walked into the lockerroom and started to change for practice. Pete showed up a few minutes later and sat down in front of his locker next to Zach's. "How ya doing Cob," he asked. "Did you sleep last night?"

"I crashed and burned," Zach smiled.

"What's up today for you around here?"

"Stan, if I knew that answer, my life would be much less complicated at the moment; because honestly, I have no clue." He looked at his best friend. "And you know how I feel about that," he smiled.

"Yup," Stan said with broad smile. "I think you got your boxers mixed up with your dad's." Zach looked at him. "You got the Bureau too tight ones," Pete said, smiling even larger.

"Damn you Stan," Zach said laughing. They both finished dressing and went out on the field.

The team went through their usual warm-up exercises together, including running sprints in the outfield. When it came time for them to pair up with a teammate to get their arms and shoulders loosened up, Trayvon Washburn showed up. "I've got Stan," he smiled. "And you." Trayvon got Stan loosened up and then helped Zach stretch out his left arm and shoulder. Coach Taylor blew his whistle and the team dispersed to their stations for position warm-ups.

Zach did the warm-ups with the catchers and pitchers, playing first base. After he caught a ball, we would toss it with his glove hand into one of the ball buckets that suddenly appeared in the coach's box behind the base. Zach looked at Mike Jeffries, who just smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Coach Taylor blew his whistle again and the team moved into their full practice. Mike Jeffries pulled Zach aside. "You've got the bullpen with me," he smiled. "That's where we can use you the most. But from 2:30 on, you're in the training facility with Jenny. She's already got a plan worked out for you that Jake has full buy-in on. They'll both expect you to bring in the exercises your PT recommends as well. And it all works with a paper Jenny has to write for one of her final classes," he smiled. "You're her test subject; don't let her down Cob."

"That's a win-win Coach," Zach smiled.

Mike looked him in the eye. "Zach; be honest with me. Is this a bullshit act or the real deal with you?"

"Mike," Zach said with the most serious look he had seen from his protégé. "I got handed a bunch of lemons. I'm making lemonade." He looked Mike in the eye. "Just convince Coach to keep me on the roster. I can help at the end of the season if I work my butt off."

Mike rubbed his shoulder. "We already figured that out Cob," he smiled.

"Then as Uncle Dave says, let's get this the hell done."

And so life began for Zach on the DL.

###

**A/N: Yes, yes I know; I'm trying to confuse some of you. Let's review; Pete Stanlovsky is Zach's best friend. Zach calls him Pete or his nickname Stan.**

**And to those of you that have noticed that Pete is the same name of a friend to one of the boys in my "Family" series? Good eye; but its writer's choice. I can carry over the good guys from one story to another. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Between the FF gremlins and my internet access, posting chapters has not been fun this week. I apologize again for the delay.**

Chapter 6

Zach's second visit to Sara went much like the first. They did some adjusting to his appointments, given his work with the team. Zach would now be her first patient in the morning. The next week, he started going on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. He would have his session from 7:45 to 8:15 and then head to classes.

That week, Sara began him on some light exercises designed to help the tendon heal. Zach would take the paperwork she had for him back to Jenny; she helped him follow the regimen, as detailed in the pictures on the papers. He gave Sara Jenny's email so they could correspond about his treatment. Yet the simplest exercise was the one that provided Zach with the most relief. Sara patted a table in the exercise room. "Zach, put your left hand on there, back away from the table a step and then bend a little at the waist." He did as she instructed. "Now let your right arm hang." She smiled at him. "Turn it in small circles." She had him do it for three minutes and then looked at him.

"Wow," was all he could say. Sara beamed, rubbing his shoulder.

-00CM00-

Beth came down that weekend since Friday was Valentine's Day. The baseball team would soon be travelling and she wanted to send a weekend with all of the Hotchner's. Jack had a sleepover Friday night, so it was date night for the two couples. Aaron and Beth went to dinner and a play. Zach and Caleigh had theirs at the home, which they preferred. It was a couple of movies on Netflix with popcorn; they liked the simple time of just being together and relaxing.

The two couples met in the kitchen the next morning. Zach looked around. "It doesn't seem right without the squirt," he smiled. They enjoyed a light breakfast, knowing what was on the menu for dinner. Caleigh's parents had sprinted off for a get-away weekend for themselves and Caleb, her younger brother was at youth retreat. She was free to spend the weekend as well.

Beth and Zach had hatched out a plan earlier in the week via Twitter to make lasagna together. The two of them went to the grocery store to get the ingredients while Caleigh helped Aaron get the sheets back on him and Jack's bed that he had washed.

Aaron noticed Beth's concerned look as she walked in the door with one of the grocery bags. Zach had already dropped off his, hearing the dryer buzzer go off with his sheets. He went downstairs to help Caleigh make his bed. "Aaron, Zach, ever the gentleman, could only take two bags with his left arm. He won't use the right one."

"I noticed that last week. He will not use that arm; especially above his shoulders."

"Do you trust Dr. Schmidt? I think he should have had an MRI."

Aaron smiled. "I trust him with both of my sons' lives Beth; and mine. And the training staff with the team has full buy-in as well." He kissed her. "I just think he's really trying to baby it," he smiled. "He wants to do everything in his power to get back and play; to be a contributing part of the team." The smile quickly disappeared. "And I also think he knows what makes it hurt."

Zach and Beth worked seamlessly together in the kitchen. Yet Beth kept hearing a _thump, thump_ noise coming from the garage. She looked at Aaron, who shared a laugh with Zach.

"I backed my truck out of the garage so Jack could play catch," he smiled.

Beth looked at him. "Long answer please."

Aaron smiled at her. "Jack throws a tennis ball up against the wall of the garage and catches it."

Caleigh smiled. "It's baseball season."

Beth looked at her. "Something I need to get used to?"

Caleigh grinned. "Welcome to the club." Aaron and Zach laughed. When the two of them had finished their prep, they got chased to the lunch counter and Aaron and Caleigh took over, with them making salads for everyone. Zach went out to the garage, grabbing a beer for everyone and chased Jack inside. Jack blew into the kitchen and sat down next to Beth, his cheeks flaming red from his exercise. "You need cool down time," she smiled at him.

Jack pulled off his sweatshirt that he wore in the garage. While it was heated to keep the vehicles warm during the still winter months, the temp was only 50 degrees. He took a sniff. "Sorry Beth, I sorta smell."

Caleigh looked at her. "Get used to that as well," she laughed, handing Jack a glass of ice water.

Zach noticed the extra bowl. "Oh jeez dad; don't tell me the Italian cook is coming."

"Yup; he's bringing the bottle of wine."

He looked at Beth. "We take no shit from him." Aaron burrowed the Hotchner glare at Zach for his language in front of Jack. Jack just laughed. "He's getting a free meal; if it doesn't taste like his mama's screw him."

"Agreed Zach," Beth smiled. They clinked the necks of their beer bottles together.

"That bottle of wine better be from his private stock," Zach grinned. Beth nodded her head in agreement.

"Buddy," Aaron said, "Why don't you hit the shower? That way you stay up a little later to watch a movie with us."

Jack polished off his glass of water, sliding off his chair. "Good idea dad," he smiled, putting his glass in the dishwasher.

Dave poured the last of the wine from the bottle into Beth, Aaron's and his glass. Zach and Caleigh, not having the wine palate of the adults, had enjoyed a small glass. Jack had already excused himself from the table to play on Zach's X-box. "This meal deserved that bottle," he nodded as he set the empty down. "A medium body Cabernet Sauvignon was the perfect choice to primo lasagna," he smiled, lifting his glass in a toast. "My compliments to the cooks."

Zach smiled, getting up to clear the dishes, with Caleigh joining him. Dave noticed Zach carrying the heavy plates only with his left hand. "His arm hurts that bad," Dave asked.

"Yes, it does," Aaron said.

Beth nodded at the glass lasagna dish. "He moved to pull that out of the cupboard with his left arm." They all got up and cleared the rest of the dishes.

"You two scram," Dave said with a smile at Zach and Caleigh. "You cooked for me; I've got clean-up."

"It's OK Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

"Go pick out a movie to watch with Jack," Aaron said. "We'll be down in a bit," he smiled. The three of them went back to the table to grab their wine glasses as Zach and Caleigh went downstairs.

Dave looked around the kitchen and smiled. "My boy listened to me," he smiled.

Beth rubbed his shoulder. "Uncle Dave says you clean up your prep dishes before you have guests," she quoted.

Dave nodded with a smile to her and looked at Aaron. "How is he doing really? His head, I mean."

Aaron thought for a second. "Dave, if he's down or upset about being injured, he hasn't said a word to me or shown any signs that I've noticed. And believe me; I've been watching him closely." Beth nodded her head in agreement. Aaron shook his head. "It's like he's going to play the hand he got dealt and work his butt off to get better."

"He's extremely happy with Sara, his PT," Beth added. "And what she expects of him as far as doing exercises away from their sessions, the team trainers are helping with that."

Dave smiled. "Sounds to me like he's in good hands."

Ten minutes later, Dave was lowering himself into Zach's recliner with a tumbler of scotch. "What's the movie Jack?"

"The Last Samurai, Uncle Dave," Jack said without looking at him. He was already fully engrossed, curled up next to Caleigh on the futon. She was curled up in Zach's left arm; his long legs sprawled onto the coffee table. Aaron looked at Zach as he and Beth sat down on the couch.

"What dad?" Aaron pointed at the movie. "Dad, he's watched all of the Star Wars and Pirate's movies. There's as much violence in them as this. Besides, it's Samurai's and Ninja's," Zach smiled. Mudg, lying in his usual spot underneath the ceiling heat duct, heartily snored his approval.

They all started to laugh until Jack shushed them. "Come on guys; I'm watching the movie."

During a quiet scene in the last part, Dave got up and went upstairs. They heard him use the bathroom and he returned with his third glass of scotch. Aaron eyed him. Dave smiled. "Why you have a guestroom."

Aaron shook his head. "Why you're sleeping on the futon," he smiled.

"Dad, Uncle Dave!" Jack said. Beth, Caleigh and Zach eyed the two offenders.

-00CM00-

Zach was working with Jenny in the training room one week later when Coach Taylor walked in. That was highly unusual. They both looked at him and he shook his head. "You two keep working," he smiled. "Zach, I just wanted to let you know that the university has approved you still flying with the team on the Florida trip." Zach smiled. "I told them that your family already had their reservations for the trip. However, you can't be in the dugout with the team and you can't stay with the team in our hotel rooms."

Zach smiled. "I can live with that. I can bunk in with my family. And Skipper, you know I'll be at every game."

Taylor smiled. "I know that Cob; but maybe this gives you a chance for you and your family to enjoy some of the attractions down there. God knows you all could use the family time."

"Jack really wants to do that; dad and Beth have planned that out for him," he smiled. "It'll be great to join them."

Jenny smiled at him. "You just keep making lemonade Cob." Taylor rubbed his shoulder in agreement with a large smile and left the facility.

###

**A/N: Please note that any temperatures mentioned are in the Fahrenheit scale.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'd been purposely trying to keep the first chapters not full of a lot of detail for the most part. What I envisioned for this story was three-fold: to have Zach get injured and get all of you caught up on the family. Now to the third part of my outline; you're going to get my usual down to details chapters, writing the real crux of the story I wanted to tell.**

Chapter 7

The Patriots, including the coaches and staff left Reagan International for Sarasota, Florida Saturday morning, flying into Tampa International the last Saturday in February. Judy Romer, the mother of Jeff, the team's third baseman was a travel agent who made all of the plane and hotel reservations for the team as well as the families that were going for the week. She had the families on an early afternoon flight.

While the team would have a coach bus transport them for the week, each family was on its own for a rental car. Aaron agreed to let Beth pay for the rental since he was paying for the flights and hotel. Caleigh had worked two jobs over the semester break to pay for her own airfare and joined them. Between the team and families, they pretty much were taking over the Homewood Suite Hotel. This would be the fourth year the staff had hosted the Patriots and looked forward to serving them. Coach Taylor expected his team to act like gentlemen in all aspects of their life. Their families appreciated that and conducted themselves the same way.

They were always a wonderful group and the coaches, under the Taylor's direction, kept the team in line with how they kept their rooms. That earned all of them the unending respect of the housekeeping staff.

Zach checked his luggage in with bellman, explaining that he was staying with his family. The bellman remembered him from last year. "You're not staying with the team, Cob?"

"I'm on the DL, Jose," Zach answered. Jose looked at him. "I hurt my throwing arm."

"You out for the season?"

"Nope; hopefully, just another month," Cob smiled, sliding him a five dollar bill.

"Good for you Cob," Jose smiled.

Coach Taylor was friends with a local high school coach and arranged to use their field for a practice session that afternoon. The team would then be free to spend the night with their families. Their first game was at one the following afternoon. Zach, like always, joined them for the session.

When the team returned, Zach got his luggage. He was already caring his equipment bag. Marco brought his luggage to him. "Cob, I can help you with that; no charge," he smiled. "Jose told me what was going on."

"Thanks Marco," Zach smiled, pulling up the luggage handle, "I've got it."

Marco handed him a room key. "It's 418; Jose got it for you so don't have to stop by the front desk." The both noticed the crowd of people trying to get checked in.

"I appreciate it Marco." He slipped him a five as well with a smile.

He walked in the door of the fourth floor suite five minutes later. He looked around, putting his equipment bag out of the way. "Where's the girls," he asked as looked at this dad and Jack watching a sport fishing show on the TV. He shoved his luggage bag into a corner.

"They went to the grocery store up the road to get a few things to have around here for the week," Aaron answered. All the suites featured a small kitchenette including full size refrigerator, with a dining table; the Hotchner suite had two double beds and full size fold-out couch.

The year before, Aaron and Jack were content to take advantage of the hotel's large pool area or one of the beautiful local beaches when the team wasn't playing. Yet, they spent every afternoon, when the sun was the hottest, and if the team wasn't playing, in the suite. They had learned to use the grocery store for drinks and food to munch on, getting a limited amount of time with Zach, mainly for dinner.

The three of them made small talk, comparing their flights. Aaron's cell buzzed in his pocket of his shorts. Both of the Hotchner men were dressed for Florida weather and relaxation. Zach was in his usual after workout athletic shorts, Patriot t-shirt and his ever-present flipflops. Aaron smiled at the text. "They're on their way back and need help with the groceries."

Zach looked at him. "What the hell did they buy?" he asked, grabbing his room key he had dumped on the kitchen table.

"Get used to that Zach," he smiled. Zach looked at him. "It's ladies doing the shopping." Jack just rolled his eyes as the three of them left the room.

As they walked out the door, Jack pointed to the rental car pulling into the parking lot. "Nice ride," Zach smiled at his dad as they walked to the spot where Beth was parking it.

"It's pretty sweet," he smiled back. Zach looked over the brown toned Hyundai Santa Fe as Aaron opened the back and looked in. "What the hell did you two buy," he asked.

"It's ladies dad, remember," Jack said. Zach roared pulling out of hug and kiss he had got from Caleigh.

Beth pointed to the 24 pack of bottled water. "Think you can handle that with one arm?"

"With my eyes shut," he smiled, giving her a kiss on the check. "Pass on the hug Beth; someone already told me I smell."

Beth smiled at him and pointed to the case of beer to Aaron. "That's yours," she smiled. He grabbed it, along with the twelve pack of sugar free soda they all drank and one of the grocery bags.

"Got a light one in there," Zach asked. "I've got a free hand and I'm not completely broke," he smiled. Caleigh pulled one out and handed it to him, grabbing another one.

Beth handed the locking remote to Jack. "Your job buster," she smiled, grabbing the last three bags. Jack got a large smile on his face as he hit the button to drop the hatch. Once it was down, he pressed the button to lock the doors. He stuck the keys in his pocket and took one of the bags from Beth.

When they got to the room, Aaron looked at the haul. "How much do I owe you," he said looking at Beth.

"Talk to Caleigh; she paid for it; except for the beer of course."

Caleigh smiled, shaking her head at Aaron. "Mom and dad, as well as Mike gave me some extra money. They knew you'd pay for all my meals and they wanted to chip in. Argue with them. Plus, I'm a frugal shopper; I spent less than sixty. And I'm helping with gas money." Aaron tried to give her the Hotchner glare. Caleigh laughed. "I've had lessons from both of your sons on how to handle that. Give it up." They all laughed as they put away the groceries.

The ladies had done it right. As Aaron and Zach got the water, soda pop and beer into the fridge, Caleigh put in a large bag of green grapes. Beth added the cheese and salami they would eat with the two boxes of crackers Jack was pulling out of a bag. The latest to go in was the chip dip, salsa and mild cheese sauce for the bags of potato and tortilla chips. As Zach finished, Jack handed him the stack of paper plates to put in the cupboard. Aaron broke down the cardboard holding the case of beer and pop. Jack took them out the door to the garage chute, along with the plastic that had held the bottled water.

When they finished, Zach fished out a sheet of paper from his equipment bag. "Here's the schedule of games; have it master planners. I'm taking a shower."

"Please," Aaron smiled.

Zach came out bare-chested ten minutes later and tossed his t-shirt on his equipment bag. He looked at the four of them sitting around the table, smiling at each other. "I take it its good news."

Aaron smiled. "The game schedule works perfectly for what we want to do." Zach opened his luggage bag and fished out a clean t-shirt, pulling it on, walking back to the table.

Caleigh rubbed his arm. "It's perfect; they've got nine o'clock games on Tuesday and Thursday morning." Zach knew the logistics. Orlando was over an hour drive from Sarasota.

"That's the days were going to Disneyworld," Jack excitedly said. Zach smiled at his brother who was finally getting his dream come true. The rest joined the sentiment. And Dave, with help from his travel agent had given them discount tickets to all the places they wanted to go; or simply, in the case of Disney, already bought them for the family. It was his group Christmas gift.

Beth looked at him. "With the one o'clock game tomorrow, we can just hang around here and enjoy the pool."

"Monday, they play at eleven. That will give us plenty of time to go to SeaWorld in Tampa afterwards," Aaron said. Tampa was about a half-hour away. And with its large international airport, was the reason Judy had flown everyone to there instead of Sarasota. There were more flight options at a much cheaper price.

"And Wednesday," Beth smiled, "they play under the lights at eight. We can get up early and go to Busch Gardens." _Another Tampa trip_ Zach thought. _But's it perfect_.

"And Friday," Zach asked.

"We're hitting the beach bro," Jack smiled. "They play at six."

"Game on," Zach beamed, pulling Caleigh to his chest.

Being Saturday night, they all went to the Hotchner's favorite hideaway steakhouse they had discovered the year before. While primarily featuring steaks, the menu had a wonderful variety, the prices reasonable and with the family run business, the service was excellent. They met up with the Stanlovsky family, Lisa along and had a wonderful time at the large table they shared.

Later that night, back in the darkened hotel room, Beth smiled at Aaron as he came out of the bathroom and looked around. Zach was already snoring in Caleigh's ear on the pull out sofa. Jack was soundly conked on the double bed next to theirs. He climbed into bed and kissed her.

-00CM-

The family had a wonderful week. While Zach and Caleigh weren't exactly enamored with going to SeaWorld, the day had turned out to be a wonderful outing for the family which they all enjoyed. Tuesday, they spent much of the day exploring the Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studio and Disney's Animal Kingdom. Aaron and Beth enjoyed the different international villages of Epcot, while Zach and Caleigh had a great time at the Hollywood Studio Park. Jack loved them all, especially all of the animals they encountered on their safari ride to the Tree of Life. Jack, forever _The Lion King_ movie lover, awed at seeing it in the middle of the park.

Busch Gardens really wasn't on Jack's "want to see" list. It was more his dad and brother's secret wish. Aaron drove, with Zach navigating in the front passenger seat. When they arrived, Jack knew why. As they parked the car, he looked around at the massive roller coasters that loomed over the park. In the backseat with Beth and Caleigh he looked at the two in the front. "You're going to love them!"

"Aaron," Beth said; "really?"

Aaron and Zach looked at each other. In unison, they said the classic line from _Top Gun_. "I feel the need; the need for speed." They shared an enthusiastic high five. Caleigh just laughed as she got out the door, letting Jack out.

They all enjoyed the sights of the park which included a wonderful zoo on a smaller scale. Yet each time they got to a different part with another rollercoaster, it was hard to tell who was the kid; Jack or his dad and older brother. The bigger, badder, gravity-defying the coaster was, the more the two of them walked off laughing and smiling.

Beth looked at Caleigh. "Who knew Aaron Hotchner was like that."

Caleigh smiled. "I knew Zach was; and probably who he inherited it from."

"Yeah Beth," Jack said. "Dad gets to drive Bureau cars fast." The ladies laughed.

When they got to the center of park, they came upon Kumba, one of the original rollercoasters that had put Busch Garden's on the map for a mecca for coasters enthusiasts. As Zach and his dad got in line, Zach pointed to the sign for the height restriction on the ride. "Could he sneak in dad?"

"It'd be close; I doubt they'd call it on us." He turned and looked at Jack "Ya wanna go with us on this one?"

Jack beamed. "Can I dad?"

Caleigh smiled at him. "Just stand real tall and you'll pass. But Jack, I'm coming with you," she smiled.

"Et tu Brute," Beth asked her.

"I can handle this one," Caleigh smiled.

"Have fun," Beth laughed. "I'll keep my feet firmly planted on terra firma, thank you." Caleigh and Jack raced to join them.

The ride had four seats across so they could ride together. Zach and Aaron put Caleigh and Jack in the middle. The ride attendants never blinked at Jack's size.

When the four of them got off the ride, Beth was waiting for them at the exit ramp. Jack looked at his dad. "Can we do that again, Dad?"

"Let's go buddy," he beamed. Beth shook her head as the four headed back up the ramp.

The wonderful day at Busch Gardens was topped by Jack's biggest wish; the Magic Kingdom of Disneyworld. And the family covered every inch of the park, taking in everything. Aaron and Beth marveled at the Hall of Presidents in Town Square; Zach, the history buff, wasn't far behind. They did it all: Pirates of the Caribbean, It's a Small World, Thunder Railroad and Space Mountain. Jack was in seventh heaven.

To confirm their trip to the park, they all bought the traditional Mickey Mouse ears hats with their names on each. Caleigh, fluent in French, tabbed a French tourist near them to take a picture of the family with their "ears". They both smiled at the wonderful picture that was on her digital camera.

As they drove back to the hotel, Jack yawned in the backseat, still wearing his ears. "How do I pack it without it getting smashed?"

Zach, in the passenger seat, turned and looked at his brother. "I'm all over that Jack."

When the family got back to the hotel, Zach stopped in the lobby as the rest made their way to elevator. Ten minutes later, he appeared in the room with a shipping box and bubble wrap. Aaron looked at him. "It's not what you know dad," he smiled. "It's who you know."

Caleigh looked at him. "You and I need to talk about something," she asked with a smile. "I noticed you and the desk clerk sharing a smile."

"Jealous," he asked with a grin and then shook his head. "Tami is a friend; I knew she'd help us out." They all got the ears wrapped in bubble wrap, along with lining the box.

Caleigh looked at Zach. "Now what?"

"We just need an address to send it to." He snapped his fingers, handing her the shipping bill, pulling out his cell, sending a text.

Two minutes later, his phone rang. "My golden boy," Garcia said, "you need Rossi's address?" Zach knew immediately that if Garcia was still operating at that hour, the team was out on a case. He didn't want his dad to know.

"Princess P, Uncle Dave lives near us; how much mail do you think we send him?" Caleigh was on her laptop, downloading the pictures from the day. "Plus, lovely lady, you'll get a reward for the info," he smiled into his phone.

"Ohh sugs, I'm all into rewards; sending address now." Caleigh nodded at Zach.

"You're reward is flying at you now Princess."

The team, getting into their hotel rooms in Casper, Wyoming, all enjoyed the picture of the vacationing family in their Mickey Mouse ears, compliments of Garcia.

_Thanks bab_e, Rossi texted. _I needed that_.

###

**A/N: Do you think Rockie has a specific vehicle in her dream future? LOL**

**And just for review: the Patriots are the "nickname" of the George Mason University sports teams; both men's and women's.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next Monday morning, David Rossi walked up the steps to go to his office. He stuck his head in Aaron's open door, leaning against the doorframe. "I never thought I would see Aaron Hotchner tanned and relaxed," he smiled. Hotch shot him the finger, looking up from his paperwork, and then a smile. "I take you all had a good trip?"

"We had a great time Dave; and don't get me wrong. But I'm sorta glad Zach was hurt; he got to spend it with us as well."

"How'd he handle watching instead of playing?"

"Honestly Dave, better than I thought. I sure learned more about the nuances of the game and how Coach Taylor approaches things with the team, listening to him."

"Zach texted me they came back undefeated; that's a great start to their season," Dave smiled.

"That was the bottom line for Zach," Aaron smiled back.

-00CM00-

March came in like a lion and the Patriots struggled to get games in with the wet weather. Making up those games was going to be hell on Zach's schedule both at school and home; but every cloud has a silver lining. Now done with his sessions with Sara, he was slowly working his way back to playing.

By the middle of the month, he was taking batting practice with the team. While he still couldn't throw with any velocity, swinging a bat did not bother his arm at all. Once the weather finally cleared, Coach Taylor immediately put him in the starting line-up, in his usual spot of batting fourth, serving as the team's DH as Doc Schmidt had predicted. His bat was effective as always; he hadn't lost his eye for picking up pitches. Before each practice he would work with Jenny, slowly getting his arm back into throwing shape.

It was then that Mike Jeffries joined them. He and Zach simply played catch, with a tennis ball instead of a baseball; starting off with a short distance. Mike kept a close eye on Zach's throwing motion. "Zach, you've got to throw the same way like you've always done. Don't adjust anything because your arm hurts. Just let me know if it does." Zach could only handle about throwing ten before his arm started to hurt. Jenny closely watched the sessions as well. The first couple of weeks, Zach's ice pack at home each night would get a work out. But it was no longer for the pain; just a little help for the healing process after a workout.

The fourth game into the regular conference season, with Zach leading off the fifth inning, the pitcher for St. John's RedStorm unleashed a fastball. Zach immediately recognized it as a pitch that got away from the pitcher; it was coming in at him and in a hurry. His cat like reflexes made him swing away with his left shoulder from homeplate but the ball kept tailing in. It nailed him on the left hand and he immediately let go of the bat with that hand. Jake stormed out of the dugout, getting to Zach quickly.

Jack, in the stands at the home game with Caleigh, looked at her. "Caleigh….; not again," he almost cried.

She rubbed his shoulder. "Hold on Jack," she said, watching anxiously as well. "Let's see what happens." Yet inwardly, her stomach was quaking as well.

Jake looked at him. "Cob, where'd you get hit?"

Zach, shaking his left hand in pain looked at him. "Where the hell do you think Jake?" He shook his head. "Sorry Jake; it's not your fault," Zach apologetically said looking in his eyes. "On my index finger knuckle."

Jake grabbed his left hand to see the blood starting to drip out of the ventilation holes in Zach's batting glove. He pulled his athletic scissors off his belt. "Zach, I've to get that glove off."

Zach shook his head. "I can take it off." Coach Taylor joined the group, taking the bat from Zach's right hand.

"No Zach; I'm cutting it off," Jake said, going to work. The minute he released the index finger from the glove, the blood rushed more. By that time, Jenny was standing next to Jake with an ice bag wrapped in a towel. She immediately put it around his finger.

The RedStorm pitcher made his way to the scene. The homeplate umpire started to wave him off, not wanting a confrontation with the two teams. "Blue," Zach said, "It's OK. I know he wasn't throwing at me." He looked at the pitcher. "Hey man. It's OK. I've been a catcher for too many years. I know a pitch that gets away when I see it," he smiled. The umpire smiled and nodded at the pitcher. He walked up to Zach.

"You OK man?"

Zach smiled. "I will be." They shared a handshake.

A bit later, Caleigh got Jack into the backseat of her car, making sure he was buckled up, yet letting him do it on his own. She smiled as he securely locked the belt. She felt her cell buzz with a text and pulled it out. It was from Aaron; he knew that Jess was crazy busy at work and Caleigh had Jack for the afternoon. _Jet landing at Quantico; paperwork at office. Home in time for dinner_, it read. Caleigh looked at Jack with a smile. "Your dad is home."

Jack smiled. It quickly changed to a frown. "Just wait until he sees Zach." Caleigh rubbed his shoulder, shutting the door.

Aaron pulled into the driveway. Caleigh's car was parked in front of the third garage. Aaron hit the button and opened the garage door. When he saw Zach's truck already there as well, he felt a huge wave of nervousness descend on him.

Dave, following him into the driveway, parked his car behind Aaron's as he exited his. Getting out, he pointed at Zach's truck. "What's up with that?"

"I don't know Dave," Aaron said, quickly grabbing his go bag and briefcase. "But I don't like it."

Dave followed him into the house. They walked in to hear the three kids laughing in the kitchen and rushed into the room. Caleigh was buttering some French loaf bread that she would add cheese on top for the bottom oven heating to go along with the Tater Tot casserole she had made, cooking away in the top oven. Zach and Jack were sitting at the lunch bar, getting through Jack's homework.

Aaron and Dave took one look around and noticed the ice pack on Zach's left hand. Zach shook his head. "I got a get-away high, inside fastball. They put four stitches in my middle knuckle but nothing is broke." He rolled his eyes. "Back on the DL for ten days until the stitches come out."

Aaron and Dave shared a look of worry. Zach noticed. "Hey guys; I'm OK. It's not the end of the world."

Aaron's cell buzzed with a text from Garcia. _Bossman! You've got to see this vid!_ The video of Zach and the opposing team pitcher's act of sportsmanship was viral four hours later.

-00CM00-

The Patriots, while suffering some losses, steamrolled to the top of the standings in the Atlantic-10 Conference. They finished as the champions of the regular conference season.

The next weekend, they played in the conference championship tournament. Finishing as the champs of the regular season was one thing; winning the conference tournament meant an automatic bid into the NCAA tournament. The Patriots cruised to victory in New Jersey at Rutgers University with Aaron, Jack, Beth, Dave, Sean, Jessica and Grandma and Grandpa Brooks, and Caleigh and her whole family in attendance. That next Monday, Zach started final exams for the semester. He handled the pressure with ease.

The next Sunday, the NCAA announced the tournament brackets for the National Championship series. The Patriots were the fourth seed in a field of four at the Regional in Richmond, Virginia. It was the same field that Zach and Pete won two state championships on. They smiled at each other.

However, the Regional tournament, which started Thursday, spilled into Memorial Day weekend. Chief Cruz made sure the team was in town. The BAU was a very sparse office as the team, including Cruz and his family, went to Richmond to follow the Patriots with everyone renting hotel rooms for the weekend.

As the holiday weekend arrived, with the Patriots getting into the championship bracket by beating the number one seed South Carolina, Dave disappeared after their win Friday morning. Zach, meeting all of them after their huge win against the number two seed Maryland, looked around and didn't see Dave. He just shook his head with a soft smile.

Caleigh, Beth and Aaron tried to grill him when they had a chance to see him later that evening in the hotel. He just shook his head with his usual bullshit smile.

Jack eyed him, reading his brother like an experienced profiler. "You know a secret." Tom, Caleigh's dad rubbed his shoulder.

Zach shook his head. "No bro; I just have a hunch," he smiled. "One that might make all of us happy," he smiled.

"Z-Man! That's not fair!"

Zach smiled. "Bro, you and your classmates we're at the BAU a couple of weeks ago. You work the profile."

Aaron smiled. "I think Jack," he said, rubbing the junior G-man's shoulder, "that's what all of us have to do."

South Carolina had to play their way back into the into the winners bracket to play the Patriots. The next game on Saturday was going to be intense. If the Patriots won the second game, it was series over. If not; they had to play the third game on Sunday. Coach Taylor had the team on lockdown.

The Saturday game was completely owned by the Gamecocks, who trounced the Patriots 9-1. They walked off the field feeling pretty confident about Sunday which the Patriots all noticed. It did not sit well with them.

Coach Taylor looked around the clubhouse as the team silently showered and dressed. He walked back into the visitor coach's office and looked at his staff. "I don't see dejection or doubt; I see a team that is resilient and looking to make a statement. Keep the guys in tonight but let them get together on their own." The other coaches nodded their head.

While that was transpiring, there was a different scene playing out. Just before the game started, Dave had walked into the stadium with four other people. The team recognized one person except for Penelope and Cruz. JJ and Morgan quickly filled them in.

However, it was only after the game, standing outside the stadium that Dave was finally able to make the introductions to everyone. The smiles and handshakes were sincere all the way around. Of course, the main man of the hour got a Penelope hug.

###

**A/N: OK; I'm going to attempt to explain the DH. In baseball, all players on defense also bat. However, many years ago, one of the two leagues of Major League Baseball (the pro's in the US; the American League), passed a rule to allow a better hitter to bat in the place of the pitcher, who is normally the worst hitter. The National League never adopted the rule. Anyway, it has been also used for years in the all levels of baseball, including college and high school. That's the simplest explanation I can come up with.**

**Once again, if you don't remember, "Blue" is what the umpires are referred to as. Atlantic-10 Conference is one of the major conferences in college sports in the US for universities in the northeast part of the country. And it's a Division I conference; which is for the largest universities. The Gamecocks is the "nickname" for the University of South Carolina. Don't ask me why. Talk to a U-SC alum.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry; this one has some baseball. I tried to make it simple as possible to understand. Please read through for the pay-off at the end. Trust me; remember I said a couple chapters ago the "crux" of my story.**

Chapter 9

Aaron, Beth and Jack, along with Jessica, Grandpa and Grandma Brooks made their way to their seats for the Championship game on Sunday. Jack looked at his bud. "It's a great day for baseball Grandpa," he smiled.

John Brooks smiled back at his youngest grandson. "It sure is Jack." Hannah rubbed his shoulder. Caleigh and her family quickly joined them.

"You ready Jackster," Caleb asked, sharing their special handshake.

"You know it Bub," Jack beamed. The rest smiled brightly at the bond between Caleigh's youngest brother and Jack. The Brooks family readily accepted Caleigh's family and the feeling was mutual. Caleb, Jack and Grandpa Brooks sat together for the games.

Five minutes later, the merry band of the BAU started to come in. As they all made their way to their seats, Aaron dropped his head and slowly shook it. Morgan looked at Cruz. "Section Chief Cruz: this may be the only opportunity I have to chew his ass out; permission to do it."

Cruz smiled. "Agent Morgan, dot the "I's" and cross the "T's".

Morgan gave Hotch a look that rivaled the Hotchner glare. "Hotch! Man what is wrong with you?"

"It's a holiday weekend Derek; you all don't have anything better to do?"

"Hell no man; Hotch you are the rock of this team. You keep our shit together, while being a single parent. And we know how you get that done. It starts with Jess," he smiled at her. "And then there's the lovely lady that your oldest ding-a-ling son had the good fortune to stumble upon and didn't screw the pooch. And you got your own as well," Morgan smiled at Beth. Caleigh and her parents smiled. "But Hotch bottom line: it's Zach backing you so you can do your job; being there for all of us. Man, we don't think we have to be here; we want to be here."

JJ, sitting down in front of Hotch, with Will and Henry, rubbed his knee. "It's a family weekend; one we all need."

"And Aaron," Cruz said, "why we stayed in a different hotel from you. I let them loose; what happens on the road stays on the road." They all laughed.

Aaron shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"No boss man; you don't," Garcia smiled.

Hotch looked at Cruz. "Where's your family? They haven't been here."

"Oh, they've been here with me this weekend," he smiled brightly. "Aaron, I got blessed with a beautiful wife and two daughters. They understand that I'm a huge baseball fan and support me. I do baseball; they shop."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I understand that concept."

Jessica laughed. "Haley had that down to a science." Hannah nodded her head with a smile.

Reid piped up. "Shopping is a science?" As the team started to say something, he broke out with his large smile. Not only did Spencer get his "gotcha" moment with the team; he sent a message to them. He was finally healing from his loss of Maeve.

"And boss man; Teresa is the bomb. She makes a mean taco dip," Garcia said. Everyone heartily laughed. Dave and his group joined the festivities.

As the PA announcer was asking the fans to rise for the National Anthem, Morgan, sitting on the aisle, felt a sharp bump against his hip. "Slide over so I have a seat."

He instantly recognized the voice and slid in a bit to make room. They all honored the flag and sang with pride. When it finished, Morgan looked to his left. "What? You thought I'd miss this," Emily Prentiss smiled with a question, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

Jack looked at his bud. "The gang's all here Grandpa. That's gotta be a baseball omen."

John Brooks, who knew more about baseball as young fan that used to listen to Baltimore Oriole games on his transistor radio past his bedtime in his youth, smiled at his grandson. "It's baseball karma Jack," he smiled. Caleb and Jack shared a high five.

Aaron noted that there were two people missing from the family. The last thing he did before he left the office on Wednesday earlier in the week was to sign off on Alex Blake's resignation. JJ turned and looked at him. "Penelope and I are keeping her in the loop," she softly smiled. Will rubbed her shoulder.

"What about Uncle Sean," Jack asked.

Beth showed him her cell phone. "I'm doing play by play for Uncle Sean," she smiled.

Jack beamed. "You rock Beth!"

"And I've got back-up," Caleigh smiled, waving her cell as well.

The Patriots, having won the coin toss to be the home team, sprinted out of the dugout to take their positions. The ever larger BAU family cheered with the rest of Patriot fans.

Tomas Aurilla lived up to his billing as the ace of the Patriot's pitching staff. Going into the ninth inning, he had thrown a two hit game. Yet, the Gamecock's ace had pitched the same, holding the Patriots to three hits; Zach had two of them.

His second pitch of the inning was fouled off by the Gamecock batter into the mask of Javy Lopez. Javy went to a knee, shaking his head. Jake rushed out of the dugout with Coach Taylor behind him. The fans in the stadium hushed.

Jake pulled his catcher's mask up and looked into his eyes. "Javy; where are you?" He looked into blank eyes. "Skipper, he got his bell rung; he's done."

Taylor looked into the dugout. Johnny Laird was in the bullpen working with the pitchers that might be needed. He noticed Mike Jefferies getting Zach into his catching gear. Mike shot him a look. _Trust me_ it said.

Mike looked at Zach. "You ready?"

"Yup," he smiled. "But Mike, I need warm-up throws."

"That's up to the Skipper; he'll take care of it." He looked Zach in the eye. "You're ready Zach; don't think; just react like you've always done."

"Got it Mike," Zach smiled, starting to head up the dugout steps. He stopped. "Thanks Mike," he nodded with his game face already appearing.

Don Zimmer, Coach Taylor's mentor, at age 68, was the team bench coach. He looked at Mike. "You sure," he asked.

"Yes Zim," he smiled. Zim smiled back.

Jake helped the still loopy Javy off the field into the dugout. "God dammit Mike; you sure?"

"Trust me," he smiled. "He's been ready for two weeks. He just doesn't trust his arm. He'll get into the game situation and forget about it."

Coach Taylor conferred with the home plate umpire. "My catcher needs some warm-up time."

"You got it Coach."

After ten pitches from Tomas, Zach looked at the umpire. "Blue, do I get one throw down to second?"

"You got it," he smiled. Zach motioned to second baseman Greg Flowers and got down in his catcher's crouch. Tomas threw him a fastball. Zach took the pitch in his glove, pulled it out with his usual precision and fired the ball to second base. The throw was high and wide of Greg, who had to leap to catch it.

Coach Taylor, back in the dugout looked at Mike Jefferies. Mike just smugly looked back at him. Zach trotted out to the mound to have a talk with Tomas. He returned to home plate and nodded at the umpire. "I'm good Blue."

Tomas had one strike on the lead-off batter for the Gamecocks with the pitch that he fouled off Javy. The batter worked the count the 3-2. Tomas barely missed with his next pitch, walking the batter.

Pete, the captain of the defense on the field as the first baseman, called a timeout and walked to the mound. Zach, lifted up his catcher's mask and trotted out to join them.

Pete said into his glove so the other team couldn't read his lips, "How we doing this? We know he's a speedster."

Zach looked at him. Pete saw the confident look of the Zach Hotchner that he knew. "Shit Stan; like we always do." The conversation ended with Pete trying to keep a straight face as he trotted back to his position, giving the defensive signal to the infield; the outfielders noticed the call as well.

Tomas and Zach played cat and mouse with the opposing team coach. Zach called pitches brilliantly to keep the next batter off guard, while keeping the rabbit at first base close by throwing over to Pete at first base. Tomas zipped off one to Stan that nearly caught the runner off the base. Zach silently smiled to himself. He stood up and looked at Tomas and Pete.

Dave, sitting behind Aaron, rubbed his shoulder. "Aaron, I don't think we can play poker with Zach anymore," he smiled. Everyone looked at him. Dave just smiled.

Tomas threw his change-up which the Gamecock skipper anticipated. He sent the runner to steal second. Zach took the pitch, exactly where he wanted the location, rose up from his crouch and fired a bullet to Greg, waiting on the throw with his glove in the usual place for Zach's throw to tag the runner out. The runner was out by three steps.

Coach Taylor looked at Mike, who was beaming. "We just needed to get him into a game situation Skipper to trust that arm." Tomas, with Zach behind the plate calling pitches that had the Gamecock batters shaking their heads, struck out the next two batters.

Like the Gamecocks, in a game with no runs, the Patriots had the top of their batting order leading off. Carlos Gomez, the speedy and brilliant centerfielder, lined the first pitch into left field for a hit. Greg laid down a perfect bunt, advancing Carlos to second. Mike Cadduyer, the hard-hitting left fielder that usually set up Zach and Pete, lofted a huge shot to centerfield but the Gamecocks fielder chased it down.

Zach took another warm-up swing in the on-deck circle with the weight on his bat. He bounced the bat on the ground, to get the weight off and looked at Pete. "You and me Stan," he winked.

Pete smiled. "Let's do it Cob."

The scouting report on Zach Hotchner was he liked to look at the first pitch to get a feel for what the opposing pitcher was throwing at him. The Gamecock pitcher, following the lead from his coach, signed to him by his catcher, threw him a fastball.

Zach was sitting dead red for the first pitch and drilled it. It cleared the centerfield fence by forty feet. The Patriot dugout erupted as did their fans. The players rushed out onto the field to wait for Zach at homeplate. Coach Taylor shook his hand as he rounded third base. "Welcome back Cob," he smiled. Zach beamed at his teammates trotting towards home. He stepped on homeplate and was engulfed by his teammates.

Jack, jumping up and down with Caleb, looked at John Brooks. "You called it Grandpa!" John Brooks, living his dream through his oldest grandson, smiled broadly.

Tom Greystone rubbed his shoulder. "Yes you did Grandpa," he shouted as the Patriot fans rejoiced in Zach's walk-off home run that won the game. The Patriots, for the first time, were advancing to the Super Regional of the NCAA playoffs. Beth and Caleigh, sharing hugs, forgot about Sean. Aaron pulled out his cell, proudly videoing the moment. He quickly sent it to Sean.

The Patriots celebrated for a minute and then dispersed. Coach Taylor's number one rule with his team was they conduct themselves, on and off the field, with respect to others. They formed a line to shake the hands of the Gamecock players.

After the on field award ceremony of the Regional Championship trophy, the team went into the clubhouse and the fans started making their way out of the stands. Morgan looked around. "Rossi, you better have a big-ass Memorial Day picnic in the works. We're celebrating tomorrow!"

"I've got the place," he smiled. "Let's work out the details later." The rest left for their cars. Zach's family hung around the stadium, waiting to talk to him for a minute when the team left the lockerroom. The ladies talked over ideas for the impromptu picnic. Other family members were waiting for their players/family members as well.

Zach walked out twenty minutes later, showered, in his usual after game dress, with his equipment bag slung over his left shoulder. His upper right arm was packed in ice. Jack tore off to him. Zach knelt down to one knee to get his hug. "Way to go Z-man," Jack said throwing his arms around his neck. Zach pulled him into a strong embrace and held him for a few seconds. Aaron and Dave shared a look with a smile.

Caleigh got to him next. Zach let go of Jack, rose up and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Cal; for being there for me," he whispered in her ear. "I love you." She pulled back to look at him with tears in her eyes, stroking her finger across his chin line.

"I love you too; that's why I was there," she smiled. They shared a kiss.

Zach greeted the rest getting hugs from them all. John Brooks held him a little longer. "I'm proud of you Zach; every day. Your mom is too."

Zach looked him in the eye. "Thanks Grandpa; that means the world to me. And I know mom is here." He rubbed his chest. "In my heart; always." Jess rubbed his back.

Aaron pulled him into a hug. They said no words; just a father and son basking in the moment. When they released, Zach noticed Dave waiting. "Thanks Uncle Dave for being here," he smiled. Dave pulled him into a deep hug that almost matched Aaron's. "For always being there," he said softly. "For dad; for all of us."

Dave looked him in the eye and nodded to his right. Zach looked to see Harrison Scott. Zach looked at Dave and shook his head, with a large smile forming. "Oh holy shit; Uncle Harry," Zach said, putting his hand out for a shake. Rachel and Tom Graystone smiled with the rest of them.

"The hell with handshake Zach," Harry smiled. He pulled him into a hug. "I don't need a handshake from a young man and his brother that I love like my own." When they finished Zach looked around and smiled. Harry noticed and smiled with pride. "Zach, this is my son Thomas."

Zach shook his hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you," he smiled. "Thanks for being here. I really appreciate it."

"Zach," Thomas said, "we had to be here. You're part of dad's family," he smiled. "Part of our family," he added. Harrison introduced Zach to Thomas' wife Laura and his son, TJ.

TJ lit up when Zach shook his hand. "Great game Cob!"

"Thanks TJ," Zach smiled. They shared a high-five. "You play ball?"

"Oh man; yes I do," he smiled. "Second base; maybe you can help learn how to take throws from my catcher," he asked with a shy smile.

"Game on TJ; tomorrow afternoon at Uncle Dave's," he smiled.

###

**A/N: Don Zimmer is a shout out to the longtime coach of the Boston Red Sox's that recently passed away. The game of baseball in the US lost a great one that day. And as I finish this chapter, baseball lost another outstanding player today. Mr. San Diego Padre; Tony Gwynn. Welcome to baseball heaven Tony. You were one of the class acts of baseball.**

**A 3-2 count is three balls and two strikes. Ball four is a walk; strike three is a strikeout. In baseball terms, it's called a full count. In college baseball, games last nine innings, instead of seven like high school game. Zach looking "dead red" was anticipating a fast ball.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Dave, Harry and his family made the trip to the Vietnam Memorial; the Wall. Thomas, Laura and TJ were moved to tears at how much it meant to the two men as they once again honored PFC Anthony Hernandez.

In the suburbs of DC, Caleigh and Beth joined the Hotchner men as they visited Haley. The Brooks family was there as well. Hannah smiled at the beautiful planter of flowers that once again adorned Haley's gravesite. She smiled at Beth. "You and Jack put it together again?"

Jack put his arm around Beth's waist. "Yup," he smiled. "And Caleigh helped too. And between all of us, we water them when it doesn't rain." Hannah brushed her finger down Jack's nose as Beth rubbed his back.

"You all did a great job," she smiled at the flower pot brimming with assorted flowers. As Zach rose up from his knee, having his silent talk with his mother, Aaron pulled him into a hug. John nodded his head at Jess and Caleigh at the needed father and son time together.

Harry and his family joined Dave in his visit to Carolyn, James and Erin. At each gravesite, they noticed the same beautiful potted plants in a stand. Dave smiled. "That's my boys."

Harry smiled, rubbing his back. "And maybe a couple extra special ladies?"

"Yeah Harry," he smiled. "It's family." Twenty minutes later, Haley Brooks Hotchner's gravesite had a beautiful bright yellow chrysanthemum plant that was left with love by Dave. Harry and his family nodded their love as well.

-00CM00-

By eleven, David Rossi's kitchen was a beehive of activity. For the large group that would descend on Rossi's place for the annual Memorial Day picnic, they needed a double size of fruit salad, which the entire team had specifically requested. It was agreed that Harry, Thomas and Laura would pitch in on that part of the cost for their contribution. They also helped with the prep. Caleigh, having spent the night with Zach was there. TJ and Jack got put to work as well. It was a fine tuned machine in Dave's kitchen while they joked, teased each other and had a wonderful time.

Thomas looked at Zach. "You know your way around this kitchen."

"Yeah, I do Thomas. But it still gives me problems," he smiled, bullshit written all over his face.

Thomas smiled, helping him with the watermelon. He picked up on that Zach was going somewhere with the line. "How come?"

"I still can't get the picture out of my head of Uncle Dave and Erin cooking in here together, naked." The rest roared with laughter.

Thomas eyed Zach with a smile. "You really don't care who you needle, do you? Dad told me about that."

Zach smiled. "Nope, I don't. It's open season for me." They all laughed more.

"Damn kid," Dave muttered.

"Dave you're talking to yourself again," Harry laughed.

Dave pointed a finger at him. "Don't you start on me." The kitchen rollicked with more laughter; the laughter of family.

Thomas looked at Zach. "I've gotta ask; the warm-up throw to second baseman? Flower pot?" Thomas had picked up on Greg Flowers nickname from the team. Zach looked at him with a question. "That was a set up; you were purposely setting up the other team?"

Zach smiled. "Thomas, I don't kiss and tell," he smiled with his bullshit look firmly in place.

Harry looked at Thomas, laughing. "That's a big yes son."

Zach finished and washed his hands and arms off from the watermelon juice in Dave's deep kitchen sink. After he dried off, he went to Dave's laundry room, pulling off his t-shirt that was in worse shape. He tossed it on the floor next to his bag and grabbed a clean one out. Coming back into the kitchen, he looked at TJ.

"I made a promise to you yesterday," he smiled. "And I keep my promises."

"Need a pitcher," Aaron asked with a smile.

"You know it dad," Zach said, looking at Jack. "And a catcher for a while."

Jack looked at his brother. "Me?"

"Yup, you Jack; so I can work with TJ."

The whole group went out to watch Zach work with TJ. Aaron threw soft pitches to Jack, wearing his brother's catcher glove. Zach worked with TJ on his footwork, getting to the base that was an old potato sack that Dave had in his garage.

When Zach was satisfied that TJ had learned what he taught him, Aaron tossed his glove to TJ. "Real time now TJ," he smiled. Zach loped back to Jack. He handed the catcher's mitt to Zach. Aaron started throwing pitches to Zach. After each one, Zach rose up from his catcher's crouch to fire the ball to TJ. It wasn't with his usual fire power; but it felt really good. He coached him more to get into the right position. After ten more pitches, Zach beamed at TJ. "You got it dude."

Harry and Thomas looked at Dave who was sporting his large smile. "Pass it on fellas. You help the kids coming up to learn. That's Zach; and Coach Taylor."

-00CM00-

By three in the afternoon, David Rossi's backyard was filled with people. The Brooks family was there, along with Caleigh's family. The BAU family had started to filter in. Caleb was in the pool with Jack, Henry and Mat Cruz's two girls, being the lifeguard. Zach and Caleigh were in the pool as well to help him as the kids came off the twister slide that Dave had installed solely for the kids.

Zach looked up to see Morgan walking in with a beautiful brunette on his arm. "Oh snap," he said. Caleigh looked at the two of them and then him.

She smiled. "She was at the game yesterday," she said rubbing his shoulder.

Zach climbed out of the pool. "Emily, those clothes you're wearing better handle chlorine water really well. 'Cause I need hug," he deeply smiled.

"Bring it on Zach," Emily smiled. Zach grabbed a towel to still protect her and gathered her into a massive hug, pulling her off the ground. "Shit Cob," Emily laughed. "I didn't expect that," she smiled at him.

"I didn't expect you; Caleigh said you were at the game yesterday," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

Emily rubbed his shoulder. "You all are still my family," she smiled; and then pounded a fist into Zach's left bicep, looking at Caleigh. "You haven't lost the babe; don't you dare."

Zach beamed. "Yes ma'am."

Emily shook her head as Derek laughed. "Don't call me ma'am Zach; I'll kick your ass."

Zach gave her his bullshit smile. "You and who else?"

"Jayje and I are a pretty damn good team," she smiled. Emily knew that Hotch had told Zach what had transpired with Hastings and JJ and Cruz's involvement.

Zach looked at Morgan, rolling his eyes. "Once in a lifetime." Morgan laughed louder, sharing the handshake with him that Zach and Jack had used for homerun celebrations.

Two hours later, Zach was manning Dave's "Cadillac Weber" cooking chicken while his dad was cooking the hamburgers and hot dogs on the Hotchner family grill that Zach had brought over earlier in the day in his truck.

Morgan rolled in to check on the cooks. "Yo Cob; those shorts of yours are hanging pretty low on your knees," he smiled. Zach was dressed in his usual athletic shorts, t-shirt and flipflops. He and Derek had a running battle about wearing "low-boy" jeans and shorts.

"Yup, they are," Zach smiled. He lifted his t-shirt. "But you don't see any part of my boxer's do ya?"

Hotch eyed Morgan. "Walk away," he smiled.

"Mom would come down from heaven and kick my ass if I did that."

John Brooks, standing with Harry keeping an eye on the grillers, smiled. "She'd have back-up."

"And then some," Harry smiled.

"Hoo-rah Uncle Harry," Zach said.

"I'm getting out of here," Morgan laughed. "My dad taught long ago to not mess with stronger gangs," he smiled. Father Jimmy joined the gathering, getting his usual teasing and loves. Caleigh gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Aaron and Zach were getting heads down into the final phase of their grilling. Mudg, sitting next to Harry still around the grillers, enjoying the banter, rose up on all four feet with his hair raised. Harry noticed; "Zach, Aaron," he said.

Mike Graystone, Caleigh's older brother, walked into the pool area, carrying a twelve pack of Miller Lite, wearing shorts and one of his DCFD t-shirts. He waved the beer at Zach. "Am I allowed to crash the party? I'm off duty," he smiled.

"You bet bro," Zach smiled. He looked at Mudg. "Down boy; Mike is a good guy," he smiled. Mudg barked a greeting to Mike with his tail wagging. Sensing a person that would give him loves, he bolted towards Mike.

Mike rubbed Mudg's neck and back and looked at Hotch. "Do you mind if I buy your son a beer?"

Aaron smiled. "That depends on if your sister is driving him home."

"She's already got my truck keys dad," Zach smiled. Mike pulled out two cans, handing one to Zach and opened the second one for himself. He handed a third one to Aaron.

John Brooks shook his head as Harry pointed to a cooler where Mike could put the rest of the rest of the twelve pack in. Zach made the introductions and then looked at John. "Grandpa," Zach asked.

"You're letting Caleigh drive your truck," he asked with a huge smile. Zach looked at him. "Your baby? You, my grandson are hooked."

"Line and sinker," Harry added with a laugh. Mike hooked his finger in his mouth at Zach, who turned the usual Hotchner shades of embarrassed red.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder, with a deep smile. "Yes you are son."

"I sorta lucked out, didn't I dad," Zach smiled.

"No son, you got blessed," Aaron said.

Father Jimmy appeared on the scene. "Amen Aaron," he intoned.

Mike smiled at Zach. "Bro, the feeling is mutual with Graystone family."

With a group of nearly forty, David Rossi smiled as they all sat down to eat. _That's why I do this_.

-00CM00-

The next weekend, being the fourth seed again, the Pioneers ran into the buzz saw that was the number one college team in the country. They lost their first game in the Super Regional to the University of Virginia at the Rutgers University. In the double elimination tournament, they faced the number two seed North Carolina on Friday, who had got upset in their first game by the third seeded Musketeers of West Virginia. They were looking for revenge and took it out on the Patriots. Two games and the Patriots were out of the tournament.

A very dejected group of the Hotchner's along with Uncle Sean still enjoyed the rest of the weekend, with the boys getting some quality time with Sean. Yet he and Beth took the train back to New York City Sunday afternoon. While they were more than willing to support Zach, they had their own jobs. Zach completely understood and loved them for coming for the weekend.

Aaron and Zach tucked Jack into bed that night. A couple hours later, just before he was about to go to bed, Aaron looked down the steps. Zach was still up. He walked into Zach's lair to see him watching SportsCenter on ESPN and sat down on the couch next to him. He rubbed his thigh. "You OK?"

Zach smiled at his dad. "Yeah dad, I'm good. We had a helluva run and got more experience. Coach Taylor pounded that over our heads like last year. We just keep learning and growing with the process." Zach pondered for a second and then smiled some more. "And we delivered a message: keep an eye on the Patriots."

Aaron shook his head. "That's great son; but I wasn't asking about the team," he said looking into Zach's eyes. "I'm asking about you."

Zach smiled. "I'm OK dad; really."

"And your arm?"

"It still barks dad; but nothing like before. And Sara taught me how to manage that," he said shaking his head. He looked into his father's eyes. "One goofy, simple exercise is all it takes." Aaron arched an eye at him. "Yeah dad," Zach smiled, "the ice bag still comes in handy now and then."

Aaron put his arm around Zach's shoulder. "Son, I cannot tell you how proud I am of how you handled all this." Zach looked at him. "Your injury; both of them," he smiled.

Zach held up his index fingers of both hands, showing them to his dad. "I've got matching scars," he laughed.

The newest scar on his left index finger was still very pronounced. Aaron shook his head and then smiled at his oldest son. "I mean it Zach; you never gave in; Uncle Dave and I were keeping a close eye on you." Zach looked at him. "We were worried son," he said, shaking his head. "We shouldn't have been. I'll say it again; I'm really proud of you Zach. You worked your butt off to get back to the team and you never wavered in your determination to do that."

Zach smiled. "I knew who I had in my corner dad; supporting me all the way."

"But honestly Zach, Dave and I thought we'd have to do a bit of an intervention to kick your butt."

Zach softly laughed. "Sorry to disappoint the two of you; but after what happened last fall with you," Zach said, looking into his dad's eyes, "sorta made me step up. This one was easy," he smiled.

"Sorry son," Aaron said, nudging his shoulder.

Zach shook his head. "Dad, you had no control on that one; and it kicked your butt. But you came out of that better," he said, boring a look into his dad's eyes with the Hotchner glare. He then softly smiled. "Mom told you; remember?"

"Every day son," Aaron smiled.

"She's good like that," Zach smiled.

Aaron hugged his shoulder tighter. "You've got a birthday Wednesday; give me hints on a present."

Zach smiled. "I'll cover you and Uncle Dave both; plus Sunday is Father's Day."

Aaron smiled at his son. "A weekend at the cabin," he asked, knowing the answer with a smile. "Would you like to ask Caleigh to come along?"

Zach shook his head. "That would be great dad; but I know she'll want to spend Sunday with Tom."

"It's just her dad for Father's Day right?" Zach looked at him. "Both of her grandfathers have passed?" Zach nodded. Aaron smiled. "Then why don't you invite the whole family? God knows Dave has the room."

Zach eyed him. "You sure dad? Mike has the weekend off as well."

Aaron smiled. "The more the merrier son." Zach got off the couch. "Zach," Aaron asked.

"Be right back dad." Aaron watched the highlights on Zach's TV until he re-appeared.

Zach handed him an envelope with a smile. "I got the mail yesterday."

Aaron took it, looking at the mailing address. He immediately knew what it would say. Yet, he still opened it, reading the words with pride.

_Congratulations Zachary on making the Dean's List at George Mason University. You have done this again, like all the semesters before, while being a student/athlete. I am proud of your contributions to this university as well as your dedication to your career path. I wish you continued success._ It was signed by the Chancellor of GM.

Aaron smiled at him. "Mind if I keep this? For mom," he added.

Zach shook his head with his soft smile that reminded Aaron of Haley. "I made her a promise dad; I keep it."

Aaron smiled. "She knows Zach; and she's just as proud of you as I am."

###


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's Monday! I know; bah humbug. Here's a little something for the start of the work week.**

Chapter 11

By Tuesday, the emails and texts between Zach, Beth, Rachel and Dave were daily as they made plans for the weekend. Aaron came into the kitchen Thursday after work, his tie undone. Zach was putting together a small pan of broccoli casserole, a favorite of the older Hotchner men but much to the ire of the youngest. "Dad, do I really have to eat some of that?"

"Yes, you do," Aaron smiled, rubbing his head as he pulled off his suitcoat. "What's the rest of the menu Zach?"

"Pork chops on the grill, baked potatoes in the oven and Jell-O for the squirt so we don't have a complete mutiny." Jack stuck his tongue out as his brother. Aaron laughed. "You're on bread patrol."

Aaron looked at the halves of French bread Zach had thawing on the counter. "See Jack," he smiled, "you get cheese bread."

Jack shook his head. "There's still broccoli," he grumbled.

-00CM00-

A little after lunch Friday, Aaron was at his desk, doing paperwork as usual. Mat Cruz softly knocked on his open door and walked in. "You get Cooper's team briefed on the case in Santa Fe?"

Aaron nodded his head. "They're heading for the jet as we speak."

"How was Cooper?"

"Sir?"

"He grumbled a bit to me this morning about his team working back to back cases for three weeks in a row." Hotch looked at him. "I reminded Sam that he's said loudly on more than one occasion he's allergic to office environments," Cruz smiled. "And added that maybe his team is learning what your team does most of the time," he smiled.

Hotch smiled. "That explains everything. He was pretty quiet." Hotch softly laughed. "Thanks Mat; he got the kick in the butt he needed. He doesn't want to be in the office? Fine; but then step up to the plate."

"Agreed," Cruz said. "Plans for the weekend Aaron," he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Aaron smiled back. "Zach's birthday was Wednesday. He wanted to go to Dave's cabin for the weekend; Caleigh and her family our joining us."

Cruz smiled. "A birthday and Father's Day?" Hotch nodded. "Beth coming down?"

"Jack, Dave and I are picking her up at the Huntington Metro stop around four to head to out." He looked at Cruz. "Any plans for your Father's Day?"

Cruz smiled. "Teresa and I are both from NYC; we'll meet Beth's train in passing. Both of our fathers are still around," he said, rising from his chair with a smile. "The girls get to spoil them. Have a great weekend Hotch," he added.

"You too Mat."

-00CM00-

Zach and Jack pulled into the driveway behind their dad. They all got out together. Aaron looked at Zach. "Did you get Dave's stuff?"

"I've got all of Dave's groceries he wants to bring along and got his cooler packed per his orders," Zach smiled. "They're in the back of my truck."

"What's next," Aaron asked, pulling off his suitcoat. They air was warm with a touch of humidity.

"My suitcase is already in; we just need to get our cooler ready and loaded. Then I'll head over to Caleigh's and pick her up," he said, hauling out a twenty pound bag of ice cubes from the back. Zach had the cooler sitting by the fridge in the garage. Aaron helped him put in the eight gallons of milk that would probably last until Saturday afternoon, given the size of the crew of the males that weekend. Zach added the ice and Aaron helped him put in the back of his truck.

He noticed that Zach took his end of the cooler handle with his left hand. "Zach?"

"Dad; it's still not 100 percent. I get the summer to let it heal. I'm not going to set it back."

Aaron smiled. "Good thinking son," as they shoved the loaded cooler into the back of Zach's pick-up. Jack climbed up into the truck bed to help attach the bungee cords to keep the load from sliding. When they finished, Jack jumped down from the truck's tailgate and Zach shut it.

"You got a key right," Aaron asked. Zach just looked at him with the exasperated look that Jack had already perfected. Aaron laughed. "Drive safe son; see you later."

"You too dad," Zach smiled. "Have Beth shoot Caleigh a text when you're on the road."

"You got it Zach."

"See ya when I see ya bro," Jack smiled. Aaron shook his head. It was obvious that he had a watched _Delta Force_ with his brother and Pete three too many times. They shared a knuckle bump and Zach climbed into his truck, buckled his seatbelt, and waved at the two of them as he backed out of the driveway.

Twenty minutes later, Zach pulled into the Graystone driveway. He noticed Mike's car parked behind Caleigh's. As Zach unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the truck, Mike came out with Caleigh's suitcase and another one. "Zach, mind if I throw my suitcase in with you two? Dad's trunk isn't exactly the biggest," he smiled. "And guess how mom is packing?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "No bets Mike," he smiled. He opened the back door to have Mike put the suitcases in there. "Your cooler ready?"

It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes. "You deal with mom," he laughed.

"Thanks bro," Zach sarcastically said.

Zach walked into the kitchen to hear Caleb say, "Mom, it's OK."

"Mom," Caleigh added, "we're not going to outer Mongolia. I know there's a grocery store around there."

Zach kissed Rachel's cheek. "Abe's Place," he smiled. "And while they make a buck off the tourist crowd in the summer, they don't gouge people too bad."

Mike looked at his mother. "Everything in?"

Rachel looked at him. "Maybe one more check?"

Mike shut the cover and nodded at Zach. They carried it to the truck. Caleb opened the truck gate and Mike and Zach got the cooler in. Mike took an appreciative look in. "Nice job getting the two big coolers strapped in. They won't slide."

Zach pulled out another bungee cord. "Let's make sure on this one." Caleb hopped up into the bed to help. Mike headed to his car, beeping the trunk open. He pulled out two cases of Miller Lite and put them against the two big coolers. He winked at Zach. "You and I are going to drink some beer this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Zach beamed. Caleigh shook her head at her mom and opened the passenger door to the truck. She put her overloaded backpack in behind her seat. Zach looked at Mike.

He roared. "Get used to it kid."

Rachel pulled Zach into a hug. "Drive safe," she said.

"Always," he responded, giving her a hug. "Let us know when you're on the road." He kissed her cheek.

"You got it Zach," she smiled, rubbing his bicep. Zach and Caleigh said their good-byes. They got in, taking off for a weekend that they all hoped would be Shangri-La.

The couple enjoyed Zach's Nano with its eclectic song mixture that Pete's brother had wired into Zach's radio system in his truck. They sang along to some of the tunes while sharing a soft conversation in between. Caleigh's cell buzzed with two messages; the rest were an hour behind them, but on the road. Caleigh laughed at the texts she got.

From Beth: _Dave's pissed that he's in the backseat with Jack and Mudg. Sorry Dave; I'm his lover; you sit in the backseat with the kid and the dog_. Zach roared as well. "Tell Beth to rock on for me," he said as he tooled his truck down the interstate highway. Caleigh, giggling, typed like a fiend.

From Rachel: _Finally on the road; dad was home on time for a change! I think we're all sorta looking forward to this weekend_.

From Mike: _Hey Sis; there's a part of me that wanted to ride with you and Zach. I know he's still babying that arm of his. He picked up the cooler with his left arm. But two's company and three's a crowd! I sorta luvs ya sis and that dummy you've got in your life. Don't let him unload those coolers on his own; make him wait til the rest of us get there. Bite him in the butt if you have to; but Sis, don't let him do it on his own. And I haven't been home in two weeks. Having fun catching up with mom and dad and needling Bub. :D_ Caleigh only told Zach the last part of Mike's message. Zach laughed at them all and then belted out singing along again with Johnny Cash on _Folsom Prison Blues_.

They all had made out through their planning that dinner would be on the road. Whether it was sit down or drive-through was up to each group. Zach and Caleigh chose drive-through, hitting the last McDonald's before they would pull off the freeway to take the two lane state road to Dave's cabin.

Zach eyed Caleigh as they pulled into the drive-through. "You sure," he asked. "We can go in and take a break."

"Do you want to," Caleigh asked in return.

Zach shook his head. "Not really; I want to get to the cabin," he smiled.

Caleigh beamed. "So do I." Zach looked at her. "Zach, I've heard how many stories about Uncle Dave's cabin from you and Jack?" Caleigh looked at him with the soft eyes that were one of the many reasons he fell in love with her. "I want to get there as much as you do."

Zach paid for their dinner order and pulled out of the drive-up, heading back out onto the freeway. As they finished their dinners, with Zach pulling onto State Highway 39, Caleigh looked at him, shoving the last of the French Fry boxes and soda cups into the bag. "Zach, how close are we?"

He smiled. "About forty minutes; why?"

"We need to talk."

"Cal?"

"Zach, Mike picked up on that you lifted the cooler into the truck with you left arm." Zach looked at her for a glance, then putting his eyes back on the road. "How is your arm?"

Zach shook his head. "It's getting there." Caleigh gave him the version of the Hotchner glare that she had learned. "OK," he smiled. "It's still not 100 percent." He looked at Caleigh. "I admitted the same thing to dad. So yes; I'm still babying it. But I've got a whole summer to do it."

Caleigh looked at him. "Be honest with me."

Zach drove for a minute before he answered. "Cal, I still can't get my thumb with that arm more than half way up my back." Caleigh looked at him. "That was Sara's biggest measurement; she let me go to do what I did for the team." He shook his head. "But it's still not there."

Caleigh shook her head. "We've all suspected that Zach; me, your dad, Uncle Dave. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because Cal, I wanted to help out the team; babe, that's the only thing that kept me sane through all this. That maybe I could come back and help out towards the end of the season."

Caleigh looked at him. "How'd those throws feel to TJ Memorial Day weekend? Far less in the Regional?"

Zach smiled. "Like heaven," he said, shooting her a sideways look as he drove. "But it barked pretty badly afterwards." Caleigh shook her head. "Babe; I love you. It got tested; which honestly, shared the shit out of me." Caleigh looked at him. "But I know it's good for the most part. I just take the summer off and let if finally heal."

Caleigh looked at him with her sideway smile; another look that Zach fell in love with. "So you'll listen to me and let your dad or Mike help you with the coolers?"

"Yes dear," Zach smiled.

Caleigh smacked his lower bicep of his right arm. "Asshole."

Zach beamed. "Yes dear."

###


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The cars and coolers were unpacked and every one was settled by eight that evening. There was a slight breeze coming off the lake and in the foot hills of the mountains there was no humidity. Zach and Aaron opened the windows on the porch to let the breeze in. The guys gathered around the table to play six handed Cribbage while the ladies did the prep on the egg bake they would cook in the morning.

Caleb and Jack were enjoying some of the lemonade Rachel had stirred up. Dave had his usual tumbler of Scotch on the rocks and the rest were drinking beer. Being the seventh guy, and still learning the game, Jack moved the pegs on the Cribbage board for his dad and brother. It was the younger versus the older generation. Zach, Mike and Caleb trounced Aaron, Dave and Tom in the first game.

Mike got up from his seat while Dave shuffled the cards for the next game. "Anyone else want a beer," he asked. Zach looked at Aaron.

"I don't care how much beer you drink; you're not driving tonight." He smiled. "But someone else might." Dave smiled his acknowledgement.

"Why not Mike," Zach smiled. "I'm celebrating my birthday." Dave, Aaron and Tom shared glances of prior experience with small smiles; and then proceeded to pay back the trouncing of the first game. The ladies joined them to watch, each of them having their own cocktail as well.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "Vodka sour," she smiled. "If you're going to snore, so am I."

The rubber game was a tightly fought one with Jack yawning bigger each time he moved the pegs. When Caleb came through with a twelve point hand to get the younger guys to the finish line first, Beth rubbed Jack's head. "Time for bed you," she smiled. He said his good nights and Aaron and Beth got him upstairs.

The other four kids went to change into their swimsuits to enjoy a dip in the pool. Dave turned on the lights of the in-ground pool. He poured himself another drink and went to sit in his usual pool chair to enjoy a pre-embargo Cuban and the "kids" swam lazy laps. Mudg bounded off to do his thing before bed. Aaron, Beth, Tom and Rachel stayed in the porch, enjoying a night cap as well.

Yet it had been a long day for everyone. Aaron and Beth had the bedroom above the kitchen with the half-bath upstairs. Tom and Rachel had the other above Dave's room at the other end of the house. Mike climbed into the double bed between the two rooms, while Caleb silently crawled into one the beds in Dave's "bunkhouse" as he called it so he wouldn't wake Jack. Zach and Caleigh pulled down the Murphy bed in Dave's study. By ten-thirty, the lights were out in the cabin.

Zach's cell buzzed with its alarm at seven on the floor next to him. He shut it off and swung his legs out of bed, pulling on his glasses. He got up and started to move around the bed as Caleigh rolled on her back. "Zach," she asked.

Zach rubbed her leg. "Dinner; go back to sleep." Caleigh rolled to Zach's side of the bed and conked back out. Five minutes later, he walked into the kitchen to see Caleb and Jack each having a glass of apple juice. Mudg walked out of the laundry room and did his usual after meal burp with a wag of his tail. Zach poured his own as Mike came in. He spied the container of mini-donuts his mom had brought on the counter.

"Think we could use them this morning," he asked with a smile. He took Caleb's glass and poured his own glass of juice.

"And some milk," Zach smiled.

"Uncle Dave have a small cooler," Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Zach quietly said. "In the garage; you guys grab that; Jack and I will get the rest. Ten minutes later, the four boys headed down the hill to the lake. Mudg bounded in front of them and then found the perfect spot to take a dump.

Mike helped Zach get the cover off Dave's pontoon while Caleb and Jack grabbed four life vests from the skating shack Dave had by the shoreline, along with the minnow bucket. Zach softly whistled at Mudg who was chasing a rabbit that had strayed into the yard. He came bounding to the boat and they all got on.

Zach eased the pontoon from the dock like an expert. Mike looked at him totally impressed. "Between here and going to the Merrill and Sela's cabin in Ohio, I've had some practice," he softly smiled.

He guided the pontoon to their normal fishing spot, just off the point jutting out into the lake. He shut the motor down and let the pontoon drift. Mike looked at him, picking up his fishing rod. Caleb and Jack did the same. "Nightcrawlers or minnows?"

Zach shrugged. "Crappies are finicky in the morning. At night, they're all about minnows. Let's try half and half and see what they hit on." Jack looked at Zach. "It's OK bro," he smiled. "I know you can't get the nightcrawlers on you hook yet. You and I'll do minnows; Mike and Caleb can do the crawlers." Mudg sprawled out on the deck for his after breakfast nap as the sun continued to rise on the glorious morning. The four boys casted their lines into the pristine, clear blue water.

Five minutes later, Mike and Caleb were reeling in the first two crappies. Jack looked at Zach. "Step up time bro; you're learning crawlers on the hook real quick."

Dave, showered and shaved, had the coffee brewing in the kitchen and enjoying the first cup by eight. Aaron and Tom weren't far behind. Tom accepted the cup with thanks that Dave gave him and looked around. "I could've sworn Rachel brought a bucket of donuts."

Dave smiled. "They're probably on the boat with the boys."

"Along with a gallon of milk," Aaron smiled, getting the oven pre-heated. Tom looked at the two of them.

Dave smiled. "We did promise the ladies that if they did breakfast us guys would do dinner. The boys are working on that," he winked. Twenty minutes later, the ladies joined them; they were showered as well but wearing no make-up.

Rachel looked at Tom as she kissed his cheek. "We're at the cabin too," she smiled.

Dave wrapped an arm around Caleigh. "You pissed at my boy?"

"Nope," she smiled. "He rolled one way; I went the other. And he stayed on his side most of the night until his arm started to bother him. Then I put up with the freight train snoring for an hour," she smiled, "until I made him roll back on his side." The rest laughed at the story.

Rachel smiled. "I'll help him later with that arm."

"Rachel, is that normal," Aaron asked with his concerned look.

"Aaron," she smiled, rubbing his side. "I'm surprised he progressed far enough to catch those last games. That injury needs lots of time."

Aaron smiled back at her, rubbing her shoulder. "That's what he's told me; summer is down time and babying an arm."

"That's the best thing for him," she smiled back. They all moved out onto the deck off the kitchen, sitting down around the patio table, drinking their coffee.

Dave looked up to see the pontoon coming around the point, heading towards the dock. He smiled and pulled out his cell from his cargo shorts pocket. _How'd you do_ he texted.

His cell pinged thirty second later. _We've got some fish to clean. :D _He smiled and looked at Hotch. "Grab the Tupperware container for the filets."

"Yes mom," Aaron said. The rest laughed.

Rachel looked at Beth. "Let's get the egg bakes cooking," she smiled.

Dave, Aaron and Tom walked down the hill as Zach piloted the pontoon towards the dock. Dave motioned at the shack. "I've got a couple that takes care of the cabin for me." He gestured to the house on the point. "Cory built the shack that serves as the warming house for when Aaron, the boys and me come down here in the winter and skate on the lake. But he's damn good; he also made it into a fish cleaning house." The boys had already pulled the winter covers off the screen windows to let the shack air out. Aaron and Dave went into the shack to pull down the fish cleaning table; Tom nodded his appreciation at the shack as Aaron turned the water arm of the faucet away from the wall.

The three of them walked back out to see Zach piloting the pontoon to the dock. Mike jumped off the front with one of the tie-down ropes to guide it to its mooring spot as Zach shut the motor off. Aaron smiled at Jack. "How'd you do?"

"Wow Dad," Jack enthused. "I can't lift the basket."

Caleb, the football player could. He proudly smiled at the fish basket three-fourths filled with crappies he held up. "Those boys have some work to do," Dave said. Tom looked at him. "But I think all of us are going home with crappie filets for the freezer," he smiled.

Tom looked at Zach as they went into the shack. "You got an extra filet knife in here?"

Zach shook him off. "You're showered; we're not so we can stink like cleaning fish," he smiled. Tom looked at the boys. Mike and Zach hadn't shaved yet; Caleb, soon to be 17, had his own crop of stubble showing as well. Zach handed the third filet knife to Caleb and they made short work of cleaning the fish. Aaron helped Jack empty the bucket of fish guts on the beach that the birds were already squawking about, waiting for their breakfast. Mudg knew better than to bother them and bounded up the hill. Dave and Tom still helped the boys get the filets cleaned off under the faucet.

The guys walked into the cabin with Aaron carrying the container that was overflowing with crappie filets. Mike nudged Zach with his elbow with a wry smile. "Is my sister pissed at you?"

Caleigh stopped her older brother dead in his tracks by putting her index finger into his chest. "No Michael," she demurely smiled, "I'm pissed at you for making him keep up to you in the beer drinking department," she added sternly.

Zach gave Mike his bullshit smile. "You were toast when she called you Michael." He started to walk off and then turned, looking at Mike. "And I think she sorta loves me."

Caleigh looked at Zach. "Get your ass into the shower; you stink."

"Yes dear," Zach smiled again. The rest roared with laughter.

Dave pointed down the hall. "Mike," he smiled, "use mine." Twenty minutes later, they all sat down to the brunch of the ladies' egg bakes. All the fisherman were showered and except for Jack, shaved as well. Beth shook her head at how all the boys ate.

Rachel looked at her. "You're not used to that yet with those characters," she asked, waving her finger at Zach and Jack. They all laughed more.

By noon, Zach and Dave went down to the lake and lowered his speed boat that was winched up in its own place next to the dock opposite of the pontoon. With everyone protected by sunscreen, they all took turns water skiing on the lake.

Naturally, the athletic boys were at ease on the skis. Zach threw the boogy-board off the back end so Jack could have his time in the water as well. Dave kept the boat slow enough so Jack could enjoy his ride, lying on the board with his life vest. Aaron and Tom took their turns and proved they had some game as well. But it was Rachel that blew them out of the water. As Dave made a sharp turn to the right, she swung out to the left, spraying those in the boat with water with the skis. Mudg barked his thanks to her off the back end, enjoying the cool water.

When Dave parked the boat, Zach and Mike helped winch it back into its dry-dock. The crew, already in swimsuits, descended on the pool.

Dinner that night was crappie filets, expertly cooked by Zach as Sela Dobson had taught him. But instead of the red potatoes, Dave made a lemon, buttery side dish of fettuccine noodles with a hint of basil. Rachel looked at him as he expertly tossed the noodles in the sauce pan. "What," he smiled with a question. "I'm Italian," he beamed.

Mike polished off a large pan of green beans with butter while Aaron did his usual work on garlic cheese French bread. Tom pulled a Black Cherry Jell-O out the fridge, with bananas; a Jack favorite, and topped it with Cool-Whip. He smiled at Jack. "Think that'll work for you," he smiled, sitting it on the table.

"You are the bomb Tom," Jack beamed. Forty five minutes later, there were no scraps to give to Mudg. The boys had demolished the Jell-O; Jack eating most of it. The guys did the kitchen clean up as well. They all headed to the screened in patio.

Before their Saturday evening could progress like the night before, Rachel stopped Zach. She pointed to the couch on the patio. "Lay down there please," she smiled.

"Rachel," Zach asked.

She rubbed his shoulder. "Do what I asked please. But first, have you cracked those shoulders of yours?"

Zach pulled his elbows back behind his back to get his shoulders to stretch out. Caleigh cringed at the sound. "Sorry babe," he smiled. "But it feels good."

Rachel smiled at her daughter. "That's part of Zach's problem with his arm; he's on his laptop too much doing homework. But he needs to improve his posture doing that."

Zach gave her the Hotchner glare. "You and Sara comparing notes?"

Rachel smiled. "A friend of a friend of a friend might have sent me some emails," she smiled, with a wink. "Park your butt," she pointed to the couch. As Zach laid down, Rachel sat down on the wicker end table Dave had in front of the couch. She took Zach's arm and started doing the same thing that Sara did to stretch out his arm.

Two minutes in, Zach shut his eyes. "Mmmmm, that feels so good."

Dave looked at Aaron. "I think he's purring like a kitty," he smiled.

"Damn right I am Uncle Dave; this is heaven."

After she finished, the group played a couple of games of Screw Your Neighbor so Jack could play cards with them as well. After Aaron and Beth tucked him in, the nightly game of Cribbage ensued; this time the girls taking on the guys. Mike and Zach were the bartenders, while drinking a few more beers.

Zach, Mike and Caleb shook their heads at Dave, Aaron and Tom. "You failed us," Caleb sadly said.

The next morning, the boys brought in another basket full of crappies.

When the families left Dave's cabin, they all had crappie filets flash frozen to eat at a later time.

Caleigh looked at Zach as they were driving home. "Zach how is it tonight," she asked.

Zach looked at her. "What babe?"

"Your arm," Caleigh asked a bit incredulously.

Zach smiled. "Can your mom move in for about four weeks to stretch out my arm every day," he smiled.

Caleigh rubbed his shoulder. "It still bothers you that much?"

Zach shook his head. "No; not really. But that just felt damn good." He looked at Caleigh. "Sara told me it would take time," he smiled, looking at Caleigh. "And probably a long time; yet she and Jenny got me to the level where I could play again." Caleigh looked at him. "Yes babe, it still can bark at me. But Cal, I've learned from all of this. I've gotta take the time to take care of me. I can get my thumb up higher on my back," he smiled. "I take that as a good sign."

Caleigh looked at him, smiling softly. "You've come a long way Zach Hotchner." He looked at her. "I walked into an emergency waiting room and looked into the eyes of someone scared out his wits." Zach eyed her for a second, then returning to road he was driving.

Caleigh rubbed his shoulder. "And then I magically watched you mature in front of my eyes." She rubbed his shoulder again. "You've done that again."

Zach smiled. "I sorta got that sermonette from dad the other night."

"He's right Zach," she smiled. "And he's damn proud of you." Zach blushed; Caleigh's laughter added to that. "Zach, I'm proud of you; and so happy I love you and you love me."

Zach looked at her. "I do love you babe."

Caleigh rubbed his shoulder, pulling out her cell; she fired off a text.

Zach looked at her. "Cal?"

Caleigh smiled. "I just texted mom and dad that I'm sleeping with you tonight without a load of beer in your gut," she said eyeing him.

Zach smiled. "Does that mean I get to snore in your ear tonight?"

Caleigh shook her head. "No Zach; this is my way of telling of you how much I've enjoyed the process of watching one Zach Hotchner, that I love, mature even more than I did in a hospital one night."

She rubbed his cheek line with her index finger. "I love that man."

###

**PLEASE NOTE: While you're about to get my end of story notes, there is one more chapter coming. When you read it, you will understand why I've left those notes here. The chapter was written just this past Sunday after I started posting this story.**

**-00CM00-**

**A/N: Like I said in earlier notes, I just wanted to catch this family up with a current timeline. And my shoulder problems are Zach's; maybe I just needed a venue to vent at my frustration of not being completely healed. But like Zach; I'm getting there.**

**My usual shout outs to all my supporters during my writing process. I love you.**

***Knightly bow***


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

The entire group that had gathered at David Rossi's home for Memorial Day was gathered again on a Friday afternoon, two weeks after the Fourth of July. Yet the gathering place was not Dave's backyard; rather on a small knoll in a Virginia suburb. The swimsuits and summer clothing were replaced by the clothes of mourning. Out of respect, Mike Graystone wore his full DCFD uniform.

They all watched as a full company of Marines, 120 in Dress Blue uniforms marched behind the Marine Corps band, cresting the road leading to the knoll. Following them was the horse-drawn caisson carrying Sergeant Harrison Scott to his eternal resting place in Arlington National Cemetery. Harry had quietly gone to heaven the Sunday before sometime in the night in his bed at his family's home.

The burial, with full military honors, was deeply moving. Henry LaMontagne, being held in his father's arms so he could see, slightly startled at the first volley of the twenty-one gun salute. Jack placed his hand over his heart as the bugler played the mournful _Taps_. He was not the only one. As the Marine band solemnly played the _Navy Hymn_, the six Marine casket bearers expertly folded the flag that lay over Harrison's casket. Caleigh, one hand intertwined with Zach's, brushed a tear away from her eye with the other. The senior officer of the Marine burial detail got on one knee before Thomas and presented him with the folded flag. "_On behalf of a grateful nation and the Commandant of the United States Marine Corps_….," he started.

After the ceremony was completed, the band and Marine Company marching away from the site, one by one the mourners stopped to pay their respects to the Scott family. The Scott family was deeply honored that all of them had taken the time to be there. The Hotchner's, sitting directly behind the Scott family and Dave, were the last to greet them. Dave was standing next to TJ when Jack got to him. He noticed Jack reaching into his suitpant pocket. He pulled something out, holding it tightly in his fist. "These belong to you TJ," he quietly said. Jack opened his hand to reveal Harrison's dogtags.

TJ shook his head. "He gave them to you and Zach," he softly said.

Jack looked him in the eye. "Uncle Harry is in heaven, watching over us with our mom." Jack blinked away a tear. "And he's your grandpa," Jack whispered. Dave softly smiled with pride at his youngest nephew. TJ took them with a nod of thanks.

Thomas Scott knelt down and held out his hand to Jack, while holding his father's folded flag. "Thank you Jack; we appreciate that." Jack shook his hand and then buried his head in Dave's suitcoat. Dave gently held him, rubbing his back.

Beth, her left hand in the elbow of Father Jimmy, her right arm around Caleigh's waist, silently started to walk to the car with them. Aaron and Zach followed, having said their good-byes. Aaron wrapped his arm around his oldest son's shoulder. "He was a special man that touched our lives in a very special way," he softly said.

Zach smiled at him. "Yeah dad, he was. He belongs with mom; and I know she'll love having him there" he said, wrapping his arm around his dad's shoulder. Zach looked at his father. "I think someone else has grown up this summer as well," he softly smiled, glancing over his shoulder. Aaron pulled Zach tighter to his side, nodding his head with a smile.

Behind them, Dave and Jack walked hand in hand after saying their final good-bye to their buddy.

###

_**In loving memory of Meshach Taylor who will forever be Sgt. Harrison Scott in the mind of this Criminal Minds fan. Rest in peace.**_


End file.
